Il est des notres
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: prenez des personnages de Samourai Deeper Kyo un peu coincés et se comportant de façon équivoque l'un envers l'autre de préférence, une bonne dose de saké,...et BAM 3rd victimes : Sasuke et Yuna OC
1. Il est des nôtres

_Lorsqu'elle dut quitter la soirée entre collègues organisée par Taihaku (qui, avec son aide, avait même réussi à convaincre la très solitaire planète du feu, Keikoku), appellée pour une urgence médicale à laquelle sa créatrice avait la flemme de se rendre, Saisei eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment._

_Cependant, aucun pressentiment n'aurait pu la préparer à ça : Chinmei était affalé sur la banquette de telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en caoutchouc (elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment il était possible d'avoir les bras en arc de cercle de cette façon, à se demander si Chinmei avait bien des articulations comme tout le monde), Saishi était de toute évidence sérieusement pompette (et encore, « pompette » n'était sans doute qu'un doux euphémisme) et le nombre de cadavres de bouteilles derrière Keikoku laissait planer un doute quant à la (relative) normalité de son état, mais le pire restait Shinrei en train de ronfler en bavant sur la table, avec à ses côtés deux bouteilles en guise d'explications plus qu'éloquentes._

_-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ÇA?_ Demanda-t-elle furieuse en désignant son camarade endormi.

-_Oh, c'est bon Saisei, relax, après tout, il dort bien_.Tempéra Chinmei, une coupe de saké dans les mains.

-_JUSTEMENT!_

La coupe de Chinmei lui sauta des mains tandis que les autres clients se retournait, s'apprétant à dire leur façon de penser à celle qui troublait leur tranquillité (ils changèrent d'avis en reconnaissant l'assistante de la première Planète dont on vantait autant la force que le mauvais caractère).

-_En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi minable! À peine capable de tenir deux bouteilles avant de s'effondrer!_ Ajouta la voix de Keikoku, encore parfaitement lucide, bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'encombrer de coupes pour le saké.

_-TOI TU TE LA BOUCLES, C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QU'IL EST DANS CET ETAT, JE PARIE!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Et effectivement trente minutes plus tôt_

_-Eh, Shinrei, je parie que t'est pas capable de boire autant de saké que moi!_

_Shinrei soupira._

_-T'as donc rien d'autre à faire de ton temps que de me provoquer continuellement._

_-Et toi, t'as donc si peur de perdre que tu peux pas t'empécher de changer de sujet. Répliqua Keikoku de son ton neutre._

_-Grrrrrrrrr! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, c'est toi qui rouleras sous la table le premier, je te le garantis._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_-Quel idiot aussi_, ne pus s'empécher de rajouter Chinmei, avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête, _depuis son retour de chez les humains, Keikoku s'enfile des litres de saké, comme si c'était de la flotte!_

_-MAIS BIEN EVIDEMMENT, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS JUGÉ UTILE DE LE LUI DIRE!_

_-Du calme Saisei,_ intervint Taihaku de son ton grave et apaisant, _tu sais bien qu'à partir du moment où il sort de ses gonds, il est impossible d'arréter Shinrei avant qu'il ne soit plus en état de se battre ou qu'il l'ait emporté!_

_-Ça n'empèche, _ajouta l'assistante de Saishi, _que vous auriez pu le prévenir._

_-C'est vrai, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle! _Objecta Chinmei.

_-Et puis, je dois t'avouer que l'idée de voir Shinrei se dérider un petit peu ne me déplaisait pas_. Rajouta le chef de l'équipe avec un léger sourire.

_-C'est vrai_, approuva Saishi, qui s'était jusqu'alors contentée de suivre l'échange, _il est toujours tellement coincé, il va finir par nous faire un ulcère un de ces jours._

_-Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne._ Acheva Luciole avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

_-Bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée et à le ramener chez lui_. Lacha la jeune femme excédée. _Debout Shinrei, je vais te ramener, vu que t'est pas en état de rentrer tout seul._ Lança t'elle à ce dernier, que les récents éclats de voix avait commencé à faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-_Huum! Zalut Saisei, t'est revenue!_

_-Mouais, mais je commence à me dire que j'aurais dù m'abstenir, allez debout ivrogne!_

_-Tu devrais arréter de t'inquiéter continuellement pour lui, ça ne vas pas t'attirer que des bonnes choses._

_-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas aggraver ton cas Keikoku!_ Répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton sec avant de quitter le restaurant d'un pas vif en soutenant un Shinrei à la démarche, au contraire, un peu hésitante.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le violent claquement de la porte (et avoir vérifié qu'elle avait survécu au typhon qui venait de passer) que Chinmei fit part aux autres de son étonnement.

_-C'est quand même pas si grave, pourquoi elle s'est énervée comme ça, y a pas mort d'homme!_

_-Elle est peut être amoureuse de Shinrei._ Avança le pyrokinésiste du groupe avant de reprendre une coupe de saké (ce qui lui épargna de voir les têtes déconfites qui l'observait, non, Saisei ne pouvait être amoureuse : c'était un modèle de sérieux, de rigueur, de froideur...Non, impossible.).

_-Ou bien peut être qu'elle a ses régles!_ proposa Saishi.

Là, Taihaku et Chinmei se regardèrent avec un regard encore plus halluciné (quoiqu'invisible pour Chinmei), ou Saishi avait perdu de vue que son assistante, du fait de sa condition de morte-vivante, n'était plus soumise à ce genre de « contraintes naturelles » inhérentes aux femmes, ou bien elle était plus emméchée qu'il n'y paraissait.

Pendant ce temps, dans la rue, c'était une Saisei fulminante (et que Shinrei avait encore beaucoup de mal à suivre) qui pestait contre ses collègues.

« _C'est pas possible, ça, je les laisse une petite heure et c'est le bordel! Même Taihaku n'as pas empéché ce massacre! À croire que je suis la seule personne censée ici, même Shinrei s'est fait avoir comme un bleu!_ ». Se dit-elle en jetant un regard furibond vers ce dernier, c'est en voyant son expression de chien battu qu'elle cessa de ruminer.

_-T'est fachée Saisei?_ Demanda t'il avec une voix de gamin pris en faute

Elle làcha un soupir avant de répondre, un peu calmée.

_-Non, Shinrei, c'est juste que parfois, vous me donnez l'impression d'être des enfants! Habituellement, Taihaku est plus mature, mais là, même lui, il t'as laissé t'imbiber jusqu'à en oublier ton nom..._

_-Z'est pas vrai!_ S'insurgea Shinrei. _Ze sais encore que ze m'appelle Sinr...Sinrei!_

« _Mouais, en même temps, c'est pas une preuve, tu viens de l'appeller par son prénom_. » contesta une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Elle détourna la tête pour chercher dans quelle direction se trouvait la demeure de son coéquipier, quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide se poser sur sa joue.

Sa tête refit le chemin en sens inverse vers son compagnon et elle lui demanda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qu'il venait de faire.

-_Un bisou_, dit-il avec un grand sourire, devant une Saisei qui remerciait intérieurement l'obscurité de cacher la légère rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, _pour chasser tes soucis et te faire retrouver le sourire!_ Déclara t-il d'un ton joyeux.

D'instinct, elle se mit à faire le calcul de tête, deux bouteilles de saké de 75 centilitres si on en croyait le pyrokinésiste du groupe, ça faisait du 3,7 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang environ, c'était très important, un humain normal serait dans le coma, voir mort (pour le coup, Saisei dut reconnaître que l'endurance des mibus était proprement phénoménale), pas étonnant que Shinrei se comporte de façon aussi... Surprenante, dirons nous. En fait, Saisei étant déjà sidérée qu'il puisse encore rester conscient, ce genre d'idioties ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

La suite du trajet fut marqué par une certaine méfiance de Saisei, craignant un autre tour (plus ou moins drôle, et surtout moins que plus d'ailleurs) de l'ivrogne qui s'appuyait sur son épaule. Mais cette méfiance semblait de plus en plus injustifiée au fur et à mesure et commençait à se relacher lorsque Shinrei improvisa une deuxième « surprise ».

Saisei commençait à comprendre la non intervention de Taihaku : il est vrai qu'une personne fréquentant Shinrei de façon aussi régulière que ses collègues était forcé d'admettre que ce dernier était loin d'être un rigolo (pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait même aucun humour) et le fait de le voir subir les effets euphorisant de l'alcool avait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, quelque chose de rafraichissant. Les gamineries et le babillage incessant (Shinrei est très froid dans son état normal, mais la boisson le rendait plus loquace) de ce « nouveau Shinrei », ajoutés à la douce température de ce soir d'été commençait à lui faire retrouver le sourire et oublier sa précédente colère... en fait, on en était à un point tel que la jeune femme devait faire de gros efforts pour s'empécher de pouffer de rire devant les idioties de son compagnon lorsque le discours de ce dernier s'interrompit, chose à laquelle elle ne prêta pas attention, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur le fait d'essayer de ne pas s'écrouler de rire, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au déplacement de Shinrei qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec leur progression normale (en fait, il semblait faire demi tour) et ce fut bien dommage pour elle.

C'est pour cela que, l'instant d'après, son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux, de chaud, et apparemment de sévérement alcoolisé, se plaquer sur son visage. Inutile de chercher bien loin ce qui se passait, Shinrei venait, sous l'effet de l'alcool, de l'embrasser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la tête de Shinrei alla se nicher au creux de son cou.

_-Z'ai pas pu m'empésser, t'est tellement zolie quand tu souris!_ Dit-il de sa voix alcoolisée.

Saisei, de son côté, avait viré au rouge brique et était sérieusement remuée.

« _Jusqu'à présent, l'effet desinhibant de l'alcool était amusant, mais là, quand même, ça devient gènant. _»

Elle aurait voulu mettre fin à cette proximité, mais son corps ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par le souffle qu'elle sentait dans son cou et par l'étreinte de Shinrei, elle était en train de perdre pieds quand...

-_Hum! Huum!_

Le toussotement dans son dos la ramena brutalement sur terre.

-_Tai...Taihaku, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!_ Dit-elle en quittant précipitamment les bras de Shinrei (qui pour le coup, privé de son point d'appui, s'effondra par terre.).

_« Et voilà, la phrase typique, stéréotypée à l'extrème, s'il avait encore des doutes, je viens de les effacer! Mais quelle idiote!_ » Se réprimanda t'elle immédiatement sans faire attention au soûlard effondré derrière elle.

_-Ça, tu vas avoir du mal à me le faire avaler, ceci dit, pour le moment inquiète toi donc plutôt de Shinrei._

_-Pourquoi ça?_

Un regard vers la loque étalée derrière elle suffit à lui donner sa réponse.

_-Oh m...e! Shinrei, ça va?_

Après vérification, il s'avéra que ça n'allait pas si mal pour lui, puisqu'il en était revenu à son état pré-retour-de-Saisei-au-restau, à savoir un sommeil de bienheureux aggrémenté de ronflements tonitruants.

_-Il faudra qu'on m'explique comment il est possible de s'endormir dans cette situation? Et surtout aussi vite?_ S'étonna la jeune femme.

_-Moi j'en sais rien, c'est toi le médecin_. Lui répondit le colosse. _Bon, sur ce, je vais peut être t'aider, sinon tu y seras encore demain et Saishi risque de se faire des idées_! Ajouta t-il avec une esquisse de sourire.

Le fait de parler de ce que pourrait imaginer la Planète du bois sur son retour tardif effaça le peu de contenance que Saisei venait de reprendre.

« _Quand je pense que sans l'intervention de Taihaku ces « idées » n'en aurait pas été!_ »

Le chemin reprit, après que leur ami ivre ait été chargé sur les larges épaules de la Planète de l'or.

_-Au fait Taihaku, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu n'est pas resté avec les autres?_

_-Les autres sont des puissants guerriers et des gens compétent dans leurs domaines respectifs, c'est indéniable...mais je trouvais que ça manquait de gens sensés!_ Lui répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait apparaître son épuisement après avoir eu à supporter les trois cas qu'étaient leurs équipiers, surtout avec une quantité non négligeable d'alcool dans le sang.

_-C'est vrai qu'entre une pétasse sans cervelle et deux types qui semblent vivre dans un autre monde, à plus forte raison s'ils ont tous beaucoup bu, ça devait pas être drôle!_ Reconnut le médecin, compatissant. _On devrait avoir droit à des congés supplémentaires rien que parce qu'on doit les supporter!_

L'idée fit éclater Taihaku d'un rire grave et contagieux. Puis passé ce moment d'hilarité, il demanda :

_-La « pétasse sans cervelle », c'est Saishi?_

_-Bien sûr, tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre?_

Le regard interrogatif et beaucoup moins joyeux de Taihaku lui fit comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_-Saishi ne se souciait que d'avoir une servante la plus forte possible, elle m'a donc laissé ma liberté de penser afin de ne pas me limiter en combat : mon âme et mon corps lui appartiennent, mais pas ce que je ressens!_ Expliqua t-elle d'un ton où toute trace d'hilarité avait disparu, elle était redevenu la jeune femme froide et sérieuse qu'elle était habituellement. _Donc oui, je peux dire ce que je pense vraiment d'elle si je le désire, même si, bien entendu, je m'abstiens en sa présence, c'est à dire la plupart du temps, pour éviter les problèmes._

un nouveau silence s'installa avant qu'un nouveau sujet de discussion, plus sensible cette fois ci, ne revienne s'imposer à l'esprit de Saisei.

_-Taihaku, pour tout à l'heure..._

_-[iJe ne dirais rien aux autres, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, je sais très bien que Saishi adore raconter les derniers ragots et que Keikoku donnerait cher pour une information qui lui permettrait de casser les pieds à son demi frère, donc..._

_-Une seconde Taihaku...qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de demi frère!_

_-Un lapsus, rien de plus,_ répondit-il mal à l'aise, _je voulais parler de Shinrei. Je disais donc que je ne répéterais rien aux autres pour vous éviter des ennuis et aussi parce qu'après tout, ça ne concerne que vous._

Elle ressentit une certaine gratitude à l'égard du colosse. Cependant...

_-Tu dis ça comme si c'était prémédité, mais je te rappelle que Shinrei était complètement ivre et que je n'étais pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de consentante. Donc ça ne compte pas vraiment!_

_-[iDis moi Saisei, Shinrei est encore capable de te reconnaître, n'est ce pas?_

_-Euh...oui, il me semble, mais je vois pas le rapport..._

_-Donc il savait qui il embrassait et l'a fait en connaissance de cause, du moins dans une certaine mesure... _

Un silence éloquent fit office de réponse à Saisei, la logique suivie par Taihaku était implacable, ils le savaient tout deux.

_-Quand à l'assertion disant que tu n'était pas consentante, j'avoue que je ne saurais appeler autrement que « consentement implicite » une façon de se défendre comme celle que tu nous à montré!_

Saisei baissa la tête pour cacher le nouvel afflux de sang à ses joues.

« _C'est pas vrai, ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi..._ »

Elle se sentait un peu comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit avec son petit ami par son père

«_ ...Ce qui n'est finalement pas si loin de la réalité..._ »

La suite de l'itinéraire se passa dans le plus grand silence, Saisei étant concentrée sur la révélation involontaire de son chef pour éviter de repenser à ce qui s'était passé (et aussi parce qu'elle ne croyait pas à un lapsus, d'autant plus qu'à la reflexion, les relations de Shinrei et Keikoku ressemblaient vraiment à des relations entre frères, de plus, feu le père de Shinrei était connu pour multiplier les maitresses, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs, disait-on, aucun remords à faire assassiner si elles devenaient gènantes.).

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à proximité de la demeure de la famille de Shinrei.

_-Laisse le moi Taihaku, je peux me débrouiller maintenant._

_-Tu est sûre?_

_-Oui, la seule chose qui puisse m'arriver maintenant c'est de me perdre dans les jardins du manoir de Shinrei, et puis toi, contrairement à une morte comme moi, tu fatigues, surtout à porter cette outre à saké, et la fatigue excessive, c'est pas bon pour toi._

_-Bon, je dois me plier devant vos arguments, docteur!_ Dit il d'un ton ironique en se délestant du dormeur. _Bonsoir Saisei._

_-Bonsoir._

Elle frappa ensuite à la gigantesque porte de la demeure. Quelques instants plus tard, un judas s'ouvrit.

_-Qui est ce?_ Demanda une voix endormie.

_-Saisei, assistante de la Planète du bois, je ramène votre maitre._ Dit-elle en désignant l'ivrogne a moitié conscient appuyé sur son épaule.

_-Sire Shinrei!_ S'écria t'il avant d'ouvrir la porte en toute hâte. _Est il blessé?_

-_Non!_ Le rassura-t-elle en entrant. _Il est juste saoul suite à un pari. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez me guider jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'est pas vraiment en état de marcher._

Le portier fit aussitôt appeler un valet pour guider la jeune femme dans les entrailles de l'imposante demeure (« _Moi qui plaisantait en disant que je risquais de me paumer...Je veux bien croire que ce soit plus facile de jour, mais je me demande quand même comment Shinrei fait pour s'y retrouver!_ ») et après plusieurs minutes à parcourir un nombre incalculable de couloir , ils arrivérent aux « appartements de sire Shinrei » (dixit le domestique).

C'était une pièce relativement petite, en comparaison de l'immensité de la demeure, et à l'ameublement spartiate : un futon et un bureau sur lequel étaient soigneusement posés quelques rouleaux. En bref, une pièce pièce froide et purement fonctionelle, tout à fait à l'image de son propriétaire

Elle commençait à allonger un Shinrei vaguement lucide lorsque celui, raffermissant sa prise sur elle, la fit tomber avec lui sur le futon.

_-Shinrei, qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore?_

_-Tu reztes izi, Saisei chan!_

_-Je te demande pardon?_ Lui répondit-elle, aussi surprise par le suffixe qu'il venait d'employer que par la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire (ou plutôt l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner).

_-Tu reztes dormir avec moi! Ze suis bien près de toi, Saisei chan!_

Là, il fallait reconnaître que c'était le bouquet! Cette fois ci, Saisei ne se laissa pas dominer par ses envies et déclara d'une voix ferme qu'il n'en n'était pas question, que ça allait leur attirer des ennuis (une humaine, une mort vivante de surcroit, avec l'actuel chef d'une des plus grandes familles mibues, ça allait faire des vagues) et que, une fois revenu à son état normal le lendemain, il allait regretter.

Mais face à une tête de mule comme Shinrei (à plus forte raison, Shinrei ivre), la fermeté et l'argumentation raisonnable n'était pas suffisante.

_-Tu reztes izi, z'ai décidé!_ Décréta t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_-Pfouu! Soit, de toutes façon je suis pas en mesure de me libérer sans te blesser, vu ta force. Je vais donc te tenir compagnie comme tu le souhaites puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me làcher._

Pourtant, une demi heure plus tard, c'est un Shinrei absolument seul qui s'agitait sur son futon, tandis qu'une ombre parcourait les couloirs de la demeure.

« _Heureusement que l'alcool facilite son endormissement, sans quoi j'aurais eu du mal à m'échapper...Bon! Maintenant c'est par où? _»

Saisei était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, même si elle même ne croyait pas vraiment que Shinrei aurait regretté son geste le lendemain : l'alcool desinhibe, il ne créé pas de nouveau désir, ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette soirée n'était que des désirs de Shinrei (et pourquoi se le cacher, un peu des siens) qu'il avait réalisé parce qu'il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui était sage de ce qui ne l'était pas. Si elle avait repoussé ses avances, c'était pour que leur semblant de relation reste secret, sans quoi les autres (Sire Fubuki et Saishi en premier) s'arrangerait pour qu'elle disparaisse, corps, âme et sentiments pour Shinrei si possible. C'était dans leur intérèt à tous les deux qu'elle n'avait pu se permettre de céder à la tentation de s'abandonner dans les bras de ce garçon, qui, le premier, l'avait considéré comme une personne vivante.

Elle savait tout cela, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empécher de regretter son choix.

Finalement Keikoku n'avait pas tort, son amour pour Shinrei ne lui apportait malheureusement pas que des bonnes choses.

**Keikoku sama : _Et voilà, terminé avec Shinrei_**

**Soudain une avalanche de dragons s'abat, immédiatement vaporisée par une énorme gerbe de flammes.**

**Kei' : _Doucement, tu risques de me mouiller?_**

**Shinrei : _Salaud! Comment t'as pu écrire ça! Je vais te massacrer!_**

**Kei' (relisant son texte) : _Effectivement c'est à chier, m'enfin bon, je débutais, par contre évite de retenter une attaque contre moi!_**

**une deuxième salve de dragons d'eau s'abat sur le pauvre fanfiqueur, mais au moment où la première goutte d'eau le touche, les dragons s'évanouissent tandis que Shinrei est assommé par une gigantesque "enclume géante +8 de jugement divin of the death qui tue" tombé du ciel dans un tonitruant "ALLELUIA"**

**Kei' : _T'étais prévenu!_ (laisse un petit mot à son cher demi frère avant de s'en aller)**

**contenu du petit mot : _Cher Shinrei_**

_**Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir un sort aussi humiliant, malheureusement pour toi j'ai prèté serment sur les 25 tomes de la "charte des fanfiqueurs" (consulte les vict... personnages de Naruto employés par Stingmon dans "le Kage" pour plus d'information sur ce texte et sur les sanctions qu'il prévoit)**_

_**voilà, maintenant excuse moi de m'éclipser, j'ai la suite de cette collection de ones shots à faire (pense d'ailleurs à parler du code de la Fanfic à Akira et Tokito, ils risqueraient de faire les mêmes bétises que toi et de se faire mal...)**_


	2. Fanchon

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la pièce par un interstice entre les volets.

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que la mâtinée s'avançait et que sa source s'élevait dans le ciel, il progressat vers sa cible.

Enfin il parvint jusqu'à la jeune fille, bien décidé à remplir la mission qu'il avait depuis toujours : rythmer la vie du monde... Et réveiller les lèves-tards.

« _...Mal au crâne..._ »

Tokito en avait connu des réveils difficiles, mais celui ci était hors compétition : d'horribles nausées accompagnées d'une migraine atroce, du genre à se taper la tête contre les murs, qui empéchait son esprit de fonctionner à vitesse normale, c'est pourquoi elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que quelques chose n'allait pas.

« _Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de dormir nue? L'autre imbécile à du en profiter pour mater... Et sur quoi je suis en train de dormir?_ »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et soudain, la situation s'éclairci, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire : en effet, ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un oreiller était en réalité le torse musclé et couturé de cicatrice d'un homme aparamment pas beauoup plus habillé qu'elle et dont elle supposait qu'il dormait, bien qu'à ce sujet, elle n'ait aucune certitude, ses yeux étant justement réputés pour ne jamais être ouverts.

Akira était en train de récupérer de l'épuisement d'une soirée qui n'avait pas été de tout repos lorsqu'il fut réveillé par l'agréable mélodie d'un « _DEBOUT MINABLE!_ » qu'on avait du entendre jusqu'à Okinawa, ainsi que par la délicate froideur d'un sabre, l'un des siens de toute évidence, que lui plaquait contre la gorge la main droite d'une Tokito visiblement de (très) mauvaise humeur, la main gauche de la jeune fille s'efforçant de son coté de maintenir le drap qui cachait sa nudité à une hauteur décente.

-_Tu as cinq minutes pour sauver ta peau! Expliques moi ce que je faisait nue dans ton lit! Et tâches d'être convainquant si tu tiens à vivre!_ Asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-_Bonjour Tokito et merci pour ce réveil si délicat et..._

Il ravala son sarcasme en sentant la pression augmenter sur sa gorge.

-_T'est revenue à ton état normal, c'est ça?_

-_Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, minable? Comment ça mon 'état normal'?_ Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

-_Attends, tu plaisante, tu veux dire que..._

Il se tut un instant avant de demander d'un air inquiet.

_-... Tokito, à quand remonte ton souvenir le plus récent d'avant ton réveil?_

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, l'ex Sage répondit :

-_Je me souviens juste de notre arrivée dans un petit village, ça devait être hier après midi, on était en train de se disputer... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après? Réponds!_ Ordonna t'elle

_-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer, mais si tu pouvait avoir l'amabilité de retirer cette lame de ma gorge et de te calmer, ça m'arrangerait énormément!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La veille au milieu de l'après midi : nos deux héros viennent d'arriver dans un petit village pas encore remis des batailles d'il ya quatre ans.

_-Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à te battre? Je veux ma revanche, minable!_

_-14768! làcha-t-il dans un soupir. T'en as pas marre de poser une question dont tu connais déjà pertinemment la réponse? Et arrète de m'appeller « minable », je te rappelle que c'est toi qui en est à me supplier pour avoir ta revanche, moi je n'ai rien à prouver, je t'ai déjà battu!_

_-Primo, non, je n'en ai pas marre, je te garantis qu'à ce niveau là tu vas te lasser avant moi!..._

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds en voyant le sourire ouvertement moqueur que lui servit Akira en réponse et continua sa tirade d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

_-...Secundo, je ne te supplie pas, je te casse les pieds, je te tanne, appelle ça comme tu veux mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à te supplier..._

_-Tu joue sur les mots, Tokito..._

_-... Tertio, j'arrèterais de t'appeller « minable » le jour où tu m'auras vaincu une deuxième fois!_ Acheva t'elle en l'ignorant

Le jeune aveugle afficha soudain une moue où le scepticisme se mélait à une profonde lassitude.

_-Oh non! Ça je ne pense pas, connaissant ton caractère de gamine gâtée le jour où je t'aurais re-battu tu viendras me SUPPLIER de t'accorder une autre chance, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes enfin ou que je meure de vieillesse...Ma seule chance réside dans le fait que tu grandisse un petit peu dans ta tête, mais j'avoue que je n'y croit pas trop..._

_-Ça te vas bien de dire ça, qui est ce qui coure après Kyo aux yeux de démon depuis quinze ans dans l'espoir qu'il accepte un duel?_

À force de fréquenter Akira, Tokito avait appris ses points faibles, les mots magiques pour le faire enrager selon la situation, ça devenait automatique, néanmoins elle n'en tirait aucun plaisir, pour le moment elle enviait surtout Kyo pour la facilité qu'il aurait à obtenir ce qu'elle n'était pas prête de se voir accorder.

-_Aucun rapport!_ Répliqua Akira rougissant, avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

_-N'empèche que je veux ma revanche!_

_-14769! Tokito, dis moi, ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que je te dis?_

Un sourire goguenard illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

_-Tu vois! Toi aussi tu poses des questions stupides! À ton avis, j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que tu peux raconter pour te défiler?_

_-Je vois! (« ...pas l'attaquer, surtout pas l'attaquer, elle pourrait prendre ça pour une provocation en duel... ».) Bien! Grave au moins ceci dans ton petit crâne de gamine capricieuse : JE-NE-SERAIS-SANS-DOUTE-PLUS-EN-MESURE-DE-ME-BATTRE-À-MON-ANCIEN-NIVEAU-AVANT-PLUSIEURS-MOIS-VOIRES-ANNEES, c'est clair, en plus, je te rappelle que je ne récupère pas de ce genre de combats aussi vite que toi, donc ait au moins la politesse de ne pas me casser les pieds pendant que je suis convalescent. Merci!_

_-Ok, ok, je ne vais plus te bassiner avec ça pendant que tu récupères, soupira t-elle, d'ailleurs ça n'a aucun intérèt de se battre avec un estropié._

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne rajoute, pleine d'espoir :

_-Et lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton niveau d'antan? Tu m'accorderas ma revanche?_

Akira ne lui répondit pas, du moins pas oralement, mais tout dans sa posture et dans le profond soupir qu'il làcha indiquait le mélange d'énervement et de profonde lassitude qui l'habitait, il commanda une bouteille de saké la plus forte possible dans le premier débit d'alcool rencontré, espérant pouvoir y noyer ses soucis, mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le cruel manque de pitié et d'empathie de sa compagne de route.

_-En quel honneur bois-tu, minable?_

_-En l'honneur de l'horrible et assomant petit machin qui me fait office de compagne de route et de sa foutue quatorze milles sept cents soixante dixième tentative de m'extorquer une promesse de duel! En espérant qu'à présent il va me FOUTRE LA PAIX!_ Répondit le dit « minable », excédé.

Tokito semblait outrée d'être ainsi rabaissée à un « machin ». Son visage s'orna d'une horrible grimace de fureur tandis q'elle se mettait à crier sur son compagnon

_-ON NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA À UNE JEUNE FILLE, CRÉTIN!_

_-T'AS AUCUNE LEÇON DE POLITESSE À ME DONNER, POUR TA GOUVERNE ON N'INSULTE PAS UNE PERSONNE QUI A DÉJÀ LA BONTÉ DE NOUS FACILITER LE VOYAGE EN SE CHARGEANT DU GITE, DU PAIEMENT DES REPAS, DES FORMALITÉS DE VOYAGE..._

_-Excusez moi!_

_-QUOI?_ Crièrent ils tous deux, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompus dans leur joute verbale.

-_Le saké_. Répondit calmement le tenancier, visiblement habitué à voir ses clients au coeur de bruyantes scènes de ménage. _Il faudrait peut être me le payer!_

_-Oui, excusez moi, c'est combien?_

_-75 mon._

_-...Qu...QUOI? Mais c'est du vol!_

-_Nullement monsieur le samouraï, mais les gens ne regrettent jamais le prix qu'ils y mettent, notre saké est un très bon cru!_

Les explications du tenancier aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui, sauf Akira qui restait très sensible au mensonge, cependant le tenancier mentant très bien et Akira n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter, le prix (exorbitant) resta inchangé.

_-Si vous le dites!_ Se contenta de répondre le samourai qui, bien qu'un peu sceptique concernant les dires de l'homme, aurait été prèt à payer le double si cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu la sale gamine qui lui collait aux basques.

-_Au fait_, dit Tokito avant même que son compagnon n'ait pu goûter son saké, i_l faudrait peut être s'inquiéter de savoir où on va dormir._

_-Et bien pour une fois, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper, j'ai pas envie de bouger et en plus, ça te permettra d'apprendre à te débrouiller._

_-Oh non! C'est toi qui va t'y coller, j'ai pas envie que tu en profite pour te faire la malle sans moi._

_-Idiote! Si tu m'envoie m'en occuper, qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais pas en profiter quand même?_

_-Parce que tu as ici une bouteille non encore entamée que tu as payé fort cher, donc je pense que tu as quand même l'intention de la boire. Et puis de toutes façon, j'ai pas envie d'y aller, donc quand bien même, je prends le risque._

_-T'as pas envie d'y aller, hein... 'Madame' ne supporte pas de ne pas dormir dans un vrai lit, mais quand il faut aller s'occuper des réservations, 'Madame' n'as 'pas envie', faut savoir ce que tu veux._

_-Je me permet de te rappeller que c'est toi qui, il y a cinq minutes, reconnaissait que tu n'étais plus en état de te battre contre moi, tu n'est donc pas en position de négocier._

_-Tu n'oserais pas... Tu tiens à ta revanche._ Répliqua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

_-Ça m'ennuierait, je le reconnaît, mais ne vas surtout pas croire que je me gènerait._

Elle était mortellement sérieuse, aussi Akira préféra t-il céder.

-_T'est une vraie plaie!_ Dit il en se levant avant de partir en maugréant contre les gamines capricieuses et sans gène.

_« Voilà, au moins j'ai la garantie de dormir convenablement cette nuit... à moins que ce crétin ne se débrouille mal et qu'on finisse avec un futon deux places comme l'autre fois... je suis sûre qu'il en avait fait exprès ce jour là, c'est qu'un pervers raté de toute façon... doublé d'un chieur de première... »._

Le temps passant, Tokito en était elle aussi à ruminer sur la stupidité de son compagnon et sur les moyens de la lui faire payer, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le patron qui venait de se rendre compte que la bouteille n'avait pas bougé.

_-Votre petit ami est parti sans boire?_ S'étonna t-il

_-CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI!_ S'énerva t-elle, une légère rougeur sur les joues. _Et oui, il est parti reserver une chambre à l'auberge._

À peine l'échange terminé, l'attention de Tokito se porta sur cette fameuse bouteille dont on venait de lui rappeller l'existence.

_« Akira l'a payée cher, qui plus est pour se détendre, donc si je fais disparaître son contenu, il ne pourra pas évacuer sa tension par l'alcool et il aura perdu de l'argent... ça lui ferait les pieds à cet imbécile... d'un autre côté, c'est du très bon saké à priori, donc ce serait du gachis de le renverser... à moins que je ne le boive; après tout, les autres ont l'air de trouver ça bon... si j'osais... »_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide pour vérifier qu'Akira ne revenait pas avant que son attention ne fut réabsorbé par le récipient.

_« Allez,...j'ose! »_ Se dit elle en avalant cul sec la bouteille d'amer breuvage.

Peu après, Akira revint de corvée.

_« Une demi heure de négociation pour obtenir une chambre à un prix décent! Je veux bien croire qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de chambres dans cette auberge, mais quand même... on est vraiment tombé sur un village d'escroc... y'a plus qu'à espérer que l'autre teigne va pas encore me faire une scène parce que j'ai mis trop de temps ou parce qu'on va être obligé de partager la chambre ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, parce que là, c'est VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT! »_

Sa colère fit place à la surprise lorsqu'il entendit un bruit plus que suspect... Ses sens l'auraient ils trompés... Il aurait juré avoir entendu Tokito GLOUSSER.

C'était impossible, ce n'était pas le genre de jeune fille à se prendre pour une dinde, et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que ce bruit ressemblait bel et bien à un gloussement et qu'il était certain que c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait émis.

Il pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans l'échoppe où il l'avait laissée, ce qu'il vit alors, il aurait été tenté de ne pas le croire s'il n'avait su que les yeux du coeur ne pouvaient être dupés.

Devant lui, vacillant sur son tabouret, le kimono un peu (nettement, même) plus ouvert que d'habitude (ce qui d'ailleurs attirait les regards de plus d'un buveur), les joues rosies et effectivement (il n'avait pas rêvé), le corps agité d'un léger gloussement qu'elle ne semblait pouvoir contenir, se tenait sa petite peste préférée.

-_Ah! Za y'est, t'est revenu Akira tsan!_

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ahuri par le désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il pouvait sentir d'où il était l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait d'elle

_-Oh non... Tokito, tu as bu!_

_-Zuste un 'tit peu... répondit t'elle d'un ton hilare_

_-Tokito!_

_-Bon, d'accord, un 't... un 'tit peu beaucoup..._

Il soupesa sa bouteille pour estimer les dégats : vide...

_« Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête, une bouteille comme celle ci, même un homme normal ne se l'enfile pas comme ça, alors une fille et à plus forte raison un poids plume comme elle... Elle as vraiment décidé de m'en faire baver jusqu'au bout! »_

_-T'en loupe vraiment pas une... Bon! Il me reste plus qu'à te ramener à l'auberge!_

_-Z'ai pas envie!_ Déclara t'elle d'un ton buté

_-TOKITO BOUGE TOI, TU M'ATTIRE DÉJÀ SUFFISAMMENT D'ENNUIS COMME ÇA!_

La jeune fille prit un air penaud puis descendit de son tabouret... Pour s'effondrer par terre

-_Maieuh! Ze comprends pas, la terre elle tremble._

_« Evidemment, cette idiote ne peut plus marcher... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça »_

Au moment où il s'apprétait à se baisser pour l'aider, il sentit une main lui taper sur l'épaule : c'était l'un des buveurs que la présence de la jeune fille « ne semblait pas déranger », un colosse sérieusement emmeché lui aussi, habillé d'un kimono qui avait plus que fait son temps.

-_Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait rester, n'est ce pas?_

_-Oui, et alors? Répondit Akira d'un ton sec_

_-Et alors tu vas la laisser tranquille!_

_-Désolé, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de céder aux caprices d'une gamine, pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de la laisser ici pour que vous puissiez vous rincer l'oeil, alors maintenant dégagez!_

L'homme leva ses deux bras dans l'intention de tordre le cou à ce petit prétentieux mais ils furent arrété sans aucune difficulté par ceux d'Akira qui lui saisit les poignets. Puis, une douloureuse impression de brûlure se répandit dans les bras de l'armoire à glace qui hurla avant de s'effondrer : ses bras avaient pris une inquiétante teinte violette et semblaient durs comme du bois.

-_Il faudra penser à lui faire tremper les bras dans de l'eau pour éviter que ses bras ne se nécrosent si le dégel est trop violent... et pas trop chaude l'eau, le choc pourrait le tuer!_ Dit il calmement au tenancier médusé avant d'abaisser son dos au niveau de Tokito.

_-Allez grimpe, je vais te porter! Mais tu me le revaudras au centuple!_

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa tant bien que mal sur le dos du blond.

Ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards ahuris des habitués qui se demandaient comment un jeune aveugle avait pu mettre leur compagnon de beuverie dans cet état.

_-Au fait, tu peux m'expliquer cette tenue débraillée?_ Demanda Akira une fois qu'ils eurent vidé les lieux. _Tout les hommes étaient hypnotisés par ton décolleté!... y a pourtant rien à voir!_ajouta t'il après un temps

_-Ben goi...z'avais chaud, z'est tout!_ Répondit elle sur un ton d'évidence, un sourire frisant la stupidité ornant toujours son visage _(« Au moins, elle a fini de glousser... »)._

La réponse tira malgré lui un léger sourire à Akira.

_« Elle avait chaud, hein...quand je pense que dans son état normal elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se mettre à l'aise de peur d'attirer des 'regards malsains de minables'... »._

_-N'empèsse que t'est de m...mauvaise foi! Ze suis quand même pas zi plate que ça, non..._

la remarque fit monter un peu de rouge aux joues d'Akira qui évitait consciencieusement de répondre, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la jolie couleur qu'il prit lorsque Tokito, beaucoup plus loquace et directe sous l'emprise de l'alcool, lui dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon quand il rougissait.

_« ...C'est pas vrai, elle fait semblant d'être ivre pour me ridiculiser ou quoi... »_

Malheureusement non, elle ne simulait probablement pas, ayant fréquenté Luciole et l'ayant vu perdre à plusieurs reprise la capacité de mesurer les conséquences de ses actes à cause de l'alcool, Akira était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que les Mibus étaient particulièrement sensibles aux effets désinhibants des boissons alcoolisées (il garderait longtemps en mémoire la nuit de beuverie où les Quatres Sacrés du Ciel ont bien failli redevenir trois : Luciole voulait les impressionner en sortant cette technique qu'il avait créé pour battre son maître, il avait failli y perdre la vie en même temps qu'un bon litre de sang et beaucoup d'énergie vitale, il s'en était tiré avec cinq jours de coma et la perte définitive d'une bonne partie de ses capacités mentales.).

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'auberge, un grand batiment un peu miteux dont les prix étaient proprement exorbitants comparés à la qualité apparente de l'hébergement (à croire qu'il n'y avait que des escrocs dans ce village!).

Si Tokito lui réservait d'étranges surprises depuis qu'elle avait bu, jamais Akira, qui s'était habitué au mauvais caractère de sa compagne de route et avait déjà prévu toutes les sortes de plaintes qu'elle allait émettre au vu de leur toit de cette nuit, ne ce serait jamais attendu à ce genre de réactions :

_-C'est zoli ici!_

Il se retint difficilement de lui demander si elle se sentait bien (la réponse était déjà connue, avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang) et se contenta de l'amener sans aucun commentaire jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été réservée.

Une fois arrivé dedans, il comprit qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec les épreuves...

_-T'as vu Akira tsan, on va devoir dormir ensemble!_

En effet, devant eux se trouvait un unique futon à deux places.

_« J'avais dit qu'on serait deux, pas qu'on était en couple...le bon point, c'est qu'encore une fois, tant qu'elle est grise, j'échappe aux remarques de la petite teigne...finalement la situation pourrait être pire... »_

un sourire ironique s'installa sur son visage.

_« ...Faudra que je pense plus souvent à lui bourrer la gueule, au bout du compte ça la rend moins chiante... »._

_-Akira tsan, tu veux bien me reposer?_

Rappelé sur terre, l'aveugle la déposa sur le futon, puis, prétant attention à un détail des phrases qui lui avait plus ou mons échappé jusqu'ici, il dit :

-_Le 'chan', tu évites s'il te plait, c'est infantilisant... J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un gamin et je deteste ça_. Ajouta t-il en voyant que l'acool avait un peu diminué les capacités mentales de sa compagne et qu'elle semblait bloquer sur "infantilisant".

_-D'acc...d'accord Akira tsan..._

...Visiblement, ça n'avait pas 'qu'un peu' altéré les capacités de Tokito.

«_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est peut être moins chiante bourrée mais elle est aussi beaucoup plus stupide, donc au final, elle est toujours aussi assomante...en plus, je commence à m'y faire à son état normal, alors que l'état d'ivresse, je suis moins préparé...non, vraiment je...UNE SECONDE, QU'EST CE QU'ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE... »._

En effet, pendant qu'Akira se perdait en reflexion futiles, Tokito avait commencée à se deshabiller maladroitement, oubliant complètement la présence du jeune homme.

Akira se retint de faire le moindre bruit, flagrant délit de matage, ça risquait de lui couter, alcool ou pas, très cher. De plus il était complètement tétanisé, subjugué par la peau blanche et délicate de sa compagne de route, par ce corps si frèle et pourtant (il le savait) si fort, par ces formes qui s'invitaient parfois dans certains de ses rêves dont il préférait cacher l'existence et qui le laissait souvent en sueur à la fin de la nuit, par...

_-Hé! Akira tsan, tu saignes du nez!_

En effet, il commençait à sentir le goût cuivré du mince filet de sang qui commençait à couler; il tenta d'arréter l'hémorragie et de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait... Mais c'était un peu compliqué à cause de la jolie blonde très peu habillée et (étonnement?) peu pudique qui essayait par tous les moyens de lui apporter son aide maladroite.

_-Tokito, laisse moi, je peux m'en ooccuper tout seul... Va dormir!_ Finit il par dire d'un ton agacé

_-Vi patron, tout de suite patron!_ Répondit elle d'un ton maussade _(« pourquoi il est messant avec moi? »)_

Akira vînt finalement (après 5 minutes encore) à bout du saignement récalcitrant, pour se rendre compte que, contrairement à son ordre, Tokito était encore debout.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?_

_-Z'ai même pas droit à un bisou pour m'endormir!_

Akira, qui commençait à en avoir marre (mais marre!) de ces gamineries, calcula tout de même qu'au vu de la voix plaintive de sa compagne, s'il ne cédait pas à ce caprice il était bon pour une crise de larmes de sa part.

Il s'approcha donc plus ou moins à contrecoeur, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant petit à petit...

_« Faut que je me calme, je vais quand même pas avoir peur à l'idée de faire un bisou à une gamine prépubère... Enfin non, c'est vrai qu'elle tient quand même plus de l'adolescente pas trop moche... RAAH, mais qu'est ce qui me prend, c'est pas la question... »._

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à devenir vraiment très (trop) proches, il sentit tout à coup les bras de Tokito se nouer autour de son cou tandis que les lèvres de cette dernière tentaient de forcer les siennes en un baiser fiévreux.

_« C'est quoi ce délire? Qu'est ce qui lui prend??? »_

le gazouillis triomphant qui suivit lui donna sa réponse :

_-Ze t'ai eu Akira tsan!_

_-Haha, c'était vraiment très drôle,_ dit il d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles, bon, _tu me làches maintenant!_

_-Naon!_ Lui répondit elle avec un sourire réjoui.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Z'ai pas envie de te lasser, tu est à ma merci et ze peux te faire tout ce que ze veux..._

Elle illustra ses propos en passant ses jambes autour de la taille et en essayant de glisser une main sous le haori de son compagnon.

_-Tokito, làche moi ou je..._

Akira n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tokito venait de le plaquer de force contre elle et de renouveler leur baiser, profitant même de la surprise du blond pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Elle eut toutefois la surprise de remarquer que cette fois ci, il ne se débattit pas, mais au contraire commençait à lui rendre maladroitement son baiser.

La douceur des lèvres de Tokito, sa peau blanche, véritable invitation aux caresses, l'odeur sucrée de son parfum, son corps qu'il sentait plaqué contre le sien...tout concourait à troubler Akira qui tentait malgré tout de résister à la douce folie qui commençait à l'envahir, mais le baiser qui suivit finit d'emporter le peu de raison qui lui restait, et lui qui tentait vainement de rester impassible sous les caresses de sa jeune compagne commença à lui rendre ses baisers, à s'enivrer de l'odeur de son corps, à faire connaître à ses mains, à tout son corps, la douceur de soie de celui de la jeune fille, couvrant de ses baisers le cou, les fines épaules, la poitrine, le ventre de cette dernière se délectant de l'envoutante mélodie de son souffle de plus en plus court et mélé de gémissements de plaisir à mesure qu'elle fondait sous ses caresses, à mesure que ses lèvres, qui étaient maintenant descendues le long de l'artère fémorale, remontaient vers le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore et ce qu'il cachait...

Quelques instants plus tard, Tokito reprit l'initiative, débarrassant avec un vif plaisir le corps son amant des encombrantes barrières de tissu qui les entravaient dans leur désir tout en laissant à son tour ses mains et ses lèvres parcourir à loisir les innombrables cicatrices zébrant le corps de son 'Akira chan'.

Ils n'étaient plus deux compagnon de routes, pas plus qu'un guerrier caractériel et une adolescente capricieuse, ni d'anciens ennemis, ils n'étaient plus un ex-Sacré du ciel et une ancienne Sage du clan Mibu.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres se consumant de désir.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, ils se débarassèrent de leurs dernières entraves afin de s'unir, ne voulant plus faire qu'un. Ils découvrirent dans un vertige sucré un torrent de nouvelles sensations, un plaisir dont ils n'avaient même pas idée.

Et tandis qu'ils étaient emportés dans un ultime déferlante de plaisir, dans des lieux aussi éloignées que Kyoto, le mont Fuji, Edo ou le lointain château de Yonezawa, des hommes furent éveillés par un frisson qui leur parcourut l'échine, comme si une aura gigantesque venait d'apparaitre puis de disparaître tout aussi mystérieusement.

Finalement, dans cette chambre à l'atmosphère chargée de l'odeur lourde de leur étreinte, nos deux amants épuisés finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Et voilà ce qui s'est passé... Tokito, ça va?_

Cette dernière était immobile, pâle comme un fantôme, les yeux dans le vague, elle venait de lacher le sabre qu'elle avait depuis retiré de la gorge de son compagnon, Akira devina qu'elle était un peu sonnée suite aux dernières révélations qu'il venait de faire.

Elle sembla lentement émerger de sa rêverie, et avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, Akira sût que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

-_Tu mens, cria t'elle, à deux doigts de l'hystérie, Je ne peux pas avoir couché avec toi, minable, je ne peux quand même pas, moi, une ex Sage du clan Mibu, avoir perdu ma virginité avec un simple humain..._

-_Désolé, mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, tu étais ivre Tokito, ça..._

_-Non, l'interrompit elle, je n'étais pas ivre, je vois ce qui a du se passer, tu m'as droguée avant de me violer, c'est ça qui c'est passé, ça n'as pu être autrement, la simple idée que tu ais pu me souiller me révulse, alors comment voudrait tu me faire croire que, même ivre, j'ai pu être responsable de ce...rah, j'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ça! Ça me dégoute._

_-Attends, qu'est ce que tu racontes, jamais je n'aurais pu..._ tenta t-il de se défendre.

_-SILENCE, je ne te crois plus, rhabille toi et disparaît, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage! Et estime toi heureux que je te laisse en vie!_

Akira sentit bien qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de fin, il aurait du se douter que Tokito n'accepterait pas ce qu'il s'était produit ; malgré tout, se faire éjecter de la sorte par une personne à laquelle, il s'en était rendu compte, il était très attachée, une personne avec qui il avait vécu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une brûlante nuit d'amour, restait extrèmement douloureux.

Il s'habilla en silence, surveillé du coin de l'oeil par celle qui avait été source d'un de ses plus grands bonheurs et était maintenant celle d'un de ses plus grands malheurs...

Il tenait tout de même à clarifier une chose :

_-Tu sais Tokito, je peux comprendre que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé et que tu me chasse... Néanmoins je tiens à te préciser que de mon côté je ne regrette rien si ce n'est le fait que ça nous force à nous séparer..._

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration avant d'être interrompu par une carte de tarot tranchante comme une lame de rasoir qui transperça la porte après avoir manqué de le décapiter et par un tonitruant 'DEHORS' asséné par une Tokito tremblante de rage.

Après presque une minute consacré à un retour à un semblant de calme, elle décida à son tour de s'habiller avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire désormais : Akira avait certes tout les défauts mais il connaissait mieux le monde extérieur qu'elle et, comme il l'avait (apparemment) rappellé la veille, avait jusqu'à présent eu l'obligeance de la décharger d'un certain nombre de formalités et de phases de marchandage...

En fait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, même si elle ne doutait pas de sa décision de se séparer de lui, sans un guide comme Akira, elle risquait rapidement d'être perdue. Tandis qu'elle retournait ce problème dans tous les sens, son regard se posa sur son paquet de cartes...

Tokito détestait avoir à tirer des conseils ou son propre avenir des cartes, elle n'aimait pas cette impression de perdre le contrôle devant une force qui la dépassait, et ceci d'autant moins qu'elle savait ses prédictions infaillibles et ne pouvait donc douter de la véracité de ce que lui dirait les cartes... Mais là...

_« ... J'ai pas le choix, c'est un cas de force majeure... »_

Elle commença à battre et à couper les cartes, tenaillée par un très mauvais pressentiment, enfin elle posa sa première question :

_« Quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant? »_

La première carte lui fit reprendre un peu espoir, il s'agissait exactement de celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

_« ...arcane majeure vingt et une : le monde, je dois partir... Vers où? »._

Deuxième carte, là aussi relativement prévisible.

_« ...numéro dix sept : l'étoile... Donc au nord... »._

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit aussitôt dans la direction indiquée, se fiant par la suite aux cartes pour l'aider à choisir sa direction aux différents croisements.

Elle marcha ainsi environ deux heures, croisant de très rares personnes en effet le chemin, qui à l'origine était une route relativement importante s'était réduit progressivement au fur et à mesure des croisements ; elle arpentait maintenant un chemin qui commençait à être envahi de broussailles et sur lequel elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds si les cartes ne l'y avaient pas guidés.

_« Au moins il n'y a pas d'humains pour m'ennuyer... Personne ne doit plus emprunter cette route depuis bien longtemps »._

Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa pensée à voix basse, mais, après tout, personne ne l'entendait...

_-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en l'empruntant, mais visiblement je me suis trompé!_

La voix la fit sursauter... surtout qu'elle la connaissait

_-On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure?_ Demanda froidement Akira, qui semblait l'avoir attendue pour pouvoir l'interroger. _Il y avait des dizaines d'autres chemins possibles, et beaucoup plus adaptés à ton 'standing' de gosse de riche, dans ces conditions explique moi ce que tu fous là!_

Tokito était estomaquée : qu'est ce que l'autre minable venait faire ici... Elle se maudit aussitôt de ne pas avoir demandé aux cartes par où il était passé afin de ne surtout pas le rencontrer

_-C'était un pur hasard, ne rêve pas, je ne t'ais pas suivi!_

_-Je t'aurais peut être cru, si je n'avais pas connu tes dons de voyance._ Dit-il, dubitatif

_-Il se trouve, minable, que j'ai autre chose à faire que de les utiliser afin de t'éviter!_

Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, après tout, elle les avait bien utilisés pour s'orienter, et ce n'était que par étourderie qu'elle ne les avait pas utiliser pour l'éviter, néanmoins il était hors de question d'offrir à Akira le plaisir de pouvoir se moquer d'elle, ce dont il ne se priverait pas s'il connaissait la vérité.

-_Bien!_ Dit il. _Puisqu'on se recroise à cause d'une erreur, autant en éviter d'autres : à la prochaine intersection, tu choisis un chemin, je prendrais un autre, comme ça on est sur de ne pas se retrouver._

_-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accorde de faveur, tu choisiras le chemin en premier!_

_-Non! Toi tu choisis, ce n'est pas une faveur, je veux juste être sur de pas te retrouver à me courir après encore une fois parce que soi disant que ton chemin est pourri!_

Il sous entendait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas au hasard et restait persuadé que Tokito l'avait suivie exprès et serait prête à recommencer, mais cette dernière tut ses protestations, lasse de se disputer.

Les quelques kilomètres qui suivirent furent parcourus rapidement (leur hâte de se séparer compensant l'état du chemin) et dans un silence à peine troublé par le bruit de leur pas, la tension qui crépitait entre eux suffisant à éloigner les animaux en tout genres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une intersection, signe que leur voyage commun s'arrétait définitivement ici.

_-Alors!_ Demanda Akira avec impatience.

-Je prends le chemin de droite, c'est surement là que je croiserais le moins de monde.

Elle s'engagea d'un pas vif sur le dit chemin, sans saluer son ex-compagnon de route qui s'éloigna par l'autre chemin sans plus de politesses.

«_ ...Enfin débarassée de cet emmerdeur... »_

Elle continua de marcher jusqu'au moment où le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte rosée, avançant droit devant elle puisqu'aucune intersection ne s'offrait à elle, ne profitant pas du paysage et se contentant de ruminer sa rancoeur envers ce sale type qui avait eu l'audace de la souiller.

Elle s'arrêta devant un carrefour offrant trois possibilités différentes.

_« ...Bien, une nouvelle direction à choisir... arcane dix huit : la lune, donc l'ouest... c'est par où... »_

Elle tourna sur elle même avant d'arréter son regard sur ce qu'elle cherchait, un arbre ferait tout à fait l'affaire comme boussole.

Sauf que l'arbre en question ne devait pas être normal.

_« Si on se fie à la mousse qui pousse sur ce tronc, cela voudrait dire que je dois retourner sur mes pas... C'est idiot! »_

Pourtant, le soleil terminant sa course confirmait cette prédiction, elle venait bien de l'ouest.

Elle revérifia sa carte avant de tenter un autre tirage qui lui expliquerait les raisons de ce retour, que devait elle trouver?

_« ...numéro...une : le bateleur? »_

elle ne put cacher sa surprise, voilà bien la dernière carte à laquelle elle s'attendait.

_« ...ok, mais encore...sept : le chariot flamboyant... »_

Si elle n'avait su qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bête jeu de tarot, Tokito aurait cru qu'il se foutait d'elle, les deux dernières arcanes réunies signifiaient 'un homme ordinaire en quête de puissance', ce qui n'éveillait qu'un seul et unique souvenir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et il n'était pas pour lui plaire.

_-C'EST PAS VRAI ÇÀ, MÊME ABSENT CET ABRUTI CONTINUE DE ME POURRIR LA VIE!_

Elle se fichait éperduement d'avoir crié à voix haute, que quelqu'un l'ait entendue, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de la soulager d'un peu de la fureur qu'elle commençait à sentir bouillir en elle.

_« ...Soit, je dois retrouver ce crétin, et ensuite... »_

elle tira une nouvelle carte et en renversa une autre au passage tant sa main tremblait de rage contenue : la carte tirée était le fou, arcane à numérotation et à sens plutôt multiples, sa rage se changa en perplexité : qu'est ce que cette carte signifiait? Elle l'ignorait.

Cherchant à comprendre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte renversée par inadvertance, son coeur loupa un battement en voyant cette seizième arcane qu'elle redoutait inconsciemment.

_« La 'maison Dieu'... combinée au fou ça à le sens de plates excuses... »_

Elle remit les cartes déjà tirées dans le tas avant de le couper de nouveau, pour un dernier tirage de forme.

_-Est ce que les histoires qu'Akira m'a racontée sont vraies?_

Elle mit quelques secondes à rassembler le courage de retourner cette carte dont elle savait par avance le contenu. Enfin, elle lut sa réponse.

Limpide.

Implacable.

Arcane numéro dix neuf : Le soleil, qui chasse les ombres du doute et du mensonge

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Akira marchait vers le village le plus proche (une bourgade sans intérèt du nom de Sengen), plusieurs heures qu'il était débarassé de cette 'chère' Tokito pour un temps qu'il espérait le plus long possible...

Malheureusement, au vu de l'aura qui s'approchait de lui (non, qui courait vers lui!), son temps de tranquillité touchait à sa fin, il accéléra son allure, espérant pouvoir la semer dès que les chemins se feraient plus nombreux aux abords de la ville qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus être éloignée.

Cet espoir disparut environ une demi seconde après que l'aura de Tokito se fut volatilisée, il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi qu'il sentait un violent choc lui faucher les deux jambes et un poids certain se poser sur son dos dans le but de l'immobiliser.

_-Niveau 7 de vitesse, c'est ça?_ Questionna t'il du ton de celui qui n'apprécie pas vraiment de s'être fait neutraliser de façon aussi brutal (ce que, malheureux hasard, il se trouvait être).

_-niveau 1 seulement, et c'est déjà difficile pour moi, on dirait que la cuite d'hier soir as laissé plus de traces que je ne le croyais._

_-OH! Tu reconnais enfin t'être saoulée à en oublier ton nom!_ Répliqua t'il d'un ton suintant de sarcasmes. Et je suppose que c'est pour me dire ça que tu est revenue m'étaler le nez dans la poussière!

_-En gros. Répondit elle d'un ton penaud. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attaquer mais il était évident que tu allais te débrouiller pour m'empécher de te parler..._

_-... Et ceci bien entendu sans aucune raison, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais éjecté en me menaçant de mort..._

_-... C'est pour cela que j'ai du employer une méthode rapide et efficace,_ continua t'elle, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'interruption, _maintenant j'aimerais que tu promettes de ne pas t'enfuir si je te relâche et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, j'ai pas l'intention de continuer la discussion dans cette position._

S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, Akira aurait sans doute remarqué que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Tokito venait de s'adresser à lui avec humilité, au lieu de cela, il se contenta de répondre un vague 'Mouais, promis'

_-Bien!_ Dit Tokito en libérant son prisonnier. _J'ai obtenu la preuve que ce que tu m'avais dit ce matin concernant la journée d'hier était intégralement vrai, par conséquent je tiens à te présenter toutes mes plus plates excuses et à te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi et toutes les accusations que j'ai pu porter contre toi... Pardon!_

Tokito avait gardée la tête basse durant toute sa déclaration, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait le matin, elle n'osait regarder Akira en face après l'avoir traité de façon aussi injuste.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Akira se rapprocher d'elle, une lueur d'espoir commença à apparaître en elle, Akira l'avait pardonnée, il venait la consoler...

Le beau rêve vola en éclat lorsqu'elle sentit le froid mordant qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, elle releva les yeux, et tout à coup le froid n'existât plus pour elle : aussi glacial que soit l'air, il ne le serait jamais autant que le visage de son ex compagnon en cet instant.

_-Tu manques vraiment pas d'air toi! Tu m'accuse d'un crime grave, tu m'accuses de t'avoir violée après t'avoir droguée, tu me traites de menteur lorsque je te raconte les faits, tu m'humilie, tu me chasse comme le dernier des malpropres,_ s'emporta t'il, _et tu voudrais que je te pardonnes simplement parce que tu m'as fait tes 'plus plates excuses'!_ Dit il dans une mauvaise imitation de la jeune fille. _Rassure moi Tokito, t'étais quand même pas naïve au point de croire que des excuses suffirait à effacer tes fautes? Si?_

Il marqua un temps d'arrèt avant d'asséner avec une voix aussi froide que ses 'fantômes de l'enfer' :

_-Je me fous royalement de tes excuses, si tu as compris que rien de ce que tu me reprochais n'étais fondé et que tu comprend que tu as fait une connerie, tant mieux pour toi, pour ma part je considère que tu m'as déjà suffisamment humilié pour que je n'ai plus aucune envie de te revoir, j'ai plus envie d'avoir à supporter une peste, que dis je, un FLÉAU, capricieux et égocentrique dans ton genre! Et maintenant écoute bien ces derniers mots, tu devrais les reconnaître : DISPARAÎT, je ne veux PLUS-JAMAIS revoir ton visage!_

À peine sa déclaration terminée, il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé de la jeune fille effondrée.

_« ... Non... Je refuse que ça se termine comme ça... »_

Le jeune maitre des glaces sentit l'ex Sage se relever mais n'y prèta aucune attention : la situation était désormais claire et il ne pensait pas que Tokito soit suffisamment bête ou masochiste pour revenir à la charge.

Un mouvement à peine perceptible tant il était rapide lui donna immédiatement tort.

-_T'est vraiment collante, soupira t'il à l'attention de la jeune fille qui se trouvait de nouveau devant lui, collante et fatigante, il me semblait avoir été clair alors qu'est ce que tu veux? M'obliger à accepter tes excuses de force?_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à genoux et s'inclina en position de supplication.

_-Je sais à quelle point je me suis montrée capricieuse, égocentrique et tous les défauts que tu as pu me trouver, à quelle point j'ai pu t'attirer des tuiles et des ennuis en tout genre, bref à quel point je me suis montrée insupportable... Après, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point il t'as fallu être patient pour me supporter, à quel point mes mots ont pu te blesser ce matin, à quel point tu as pu me haïr et je ne comprends que trop bien la réaction que tu as eu il y a quelques instant..._

_-Viens en au fait! Je veux bien être patient, mais il y a des limites!_

Sa voix ne reflétait plus que de l'agacement, plus de traces de sa fureur précédente. Rassérénée par ce constat, Tokito reprit.

_-Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour être plus supportable, à t'aider pour les différentes tâches du voyage, je... Je suis même prête à... à renoncer à ma revanche..._

Akira ne l'interrompit pas, néanmoins il fallait reconnaître que sa surprise, de même que la promesse, était de taille. Il se doutait de ce que cette promesse pouvait coûter à la jeune fille et nota malgré sa colère le sacrifice qu'elle était prète à effectuer pour se faire pardonner.

_-... Bref, tout ça pour te demander humblement de m'accorder une seconde chance..._

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de briser le silence une nouvelle fois.

_-Alors?_ Demanda t'elle d'une voix timide.

_-Alors tu te lèves, tu dégages de mon chemin... Et tu te grouilles de récupérer tes affaires si tu veux pas qu'on dorme à la belle étoile!_

Les mots s'étaient à peine frayés un chemin dans l'esprit de Tokito que l'ordre était déjà éxécuté.

_-Merci Akira..._

_-Tu m'imaginais sérieusement refuser après que tu m'ais suppliée à genoux, que tu ais renoncé à cette histoire de vengeance, que tu te sois mis à m'appeler par mon prénom et surtout que tu te sois engagée à m'aider dans les différentes tâches du voyage : j'allais quand même pas refuser quelqu'un à qui je pourrais faire faire la cuisine, la lessive, la..._

-_QUOI!_ S'écria t'elle. _Tu as accepté mes excuses pour te servir de moi comme larbin, traître, salaud,..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Tokito!_ La coupa t'il avec le sourire

Tokito s'immobilisa, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_-Tu... Tu te fous de moi?_

_-Non, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte depuis ce matin par contre je reconnais que j'avais prémédité mon coup juste pour le plaisir de te l'annoncer au moment où tu t'y attendais le moins._

Après que la fin de la phrase se fut frayée un chemin dans l'esprit de Tokito (ce qui prit quelques secondes, ce dernier étant absorbé par le début de la dîte phrase), une chose, ou plutôt deux, parurent claires à l'ancienne Sage.

La première était qu'elle ne pouvait le cacher, la déclaration du jeune homme l'avait touchée à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'elle avait déjà pressenti lorsqu'elle avait imploré le pardon de ce dernier : elle était clairement aussi attachée à Akira que lui à elle.

La seconde était que ce crétin avait voulu jouer au plus malin avec cette déclaration surprise et qu'il allait en payer le prix, avec les intérèts.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, un sourire gargantuesque collé au visage et lui dit d'une voix pleine de sous entendus pas forcéments très sains.

_-Au fait Akira, pas plus tard qu'hier soir tu t'est chargé de m'offrir une première fois qui devait sans doute être inoubliable, seulement voilà, comme tu le sais j'étais ivre et donc, je n'en ai rien gardé en mémoire..._

Akira, de moins en moins à l'aise au fur et à mesure que Tokito déroulait son discours finit par demander, rougissant par anticipation, où elle voulait en venir.

_-OH, mais à rien!_ Lui répondit elle avec un sourire de plus en plus large et goguenard. _Juste que tu prennes tes responsabilités... Et que tu ais l'obligeance de remettre le couvert ce soir!_

La gêne de l'ex Sacré du ciel était désormais quasiment palpable, de rougissant il était devenu écarlate,à côté de lui, sa compagne, elle, se délectait de ce spectacle.

_« Et oui Akira, tu est peut être doué pour jouer avec les réactions des gens, mais là, je crois que tu as trouvé ton maitre ou plutôt ta maitresse... »_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un rayon de lune pénétra par un interstice des volets.

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que la brumeuse Sélène sélevait dans le ciel, il s'avança dans la chambre pour remplir l'office opposé de son frère jumeau : éclairer les couches tards et leurs activités nocturnes...

_-Et ben alors Akira chan, déjà fatigué! _Murmura une petite voix fatiguée

-_Ce serait mon droit, tu n'est plus aussi chiante qu'avant, mais tu est gourmande, c'est pas forcément moins fatigant! Et arrète de m'appeler 'Akira chan'._

_-Mouais! Avoue plutôt que t'as aucune endurance... Akira chan!_

Tokito sentit qu'Akira était agité d'un léger rire.

_-Tu me fais marrer : tu me reproches mon manque d'endurance alors que c'est toi qui criais grâce il y a à peine 2 minutes. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça..._

L'instant d'après la jeune femme retrouvait (avec un certain plaisir il faut le dire) sa place au creux des bras de son amant.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que demain encore, elle risquait d'avoir besoin d'une bonne grasse matinée...

**Keikoku sama : (relisant) C'est toujours aussi niaiseux, mais au moins mon style à progressé, c'est déjà ça! (intercèpte en vol une carte de tarot fonçant sur lui à une vitesse peu naturelle). Arcane numéro 13... Pas de chance... (fouille dans ses poches)...J'ai la numéro 20.**

**Aussitôt apparait une Tokito visiblement remontée, mais consciente que la violence pourrait ne pas être la bonne solution.**

**Tokito :**** Cette histoire de protection divine n'était donc pas une invention de Shinrei!**

**Kei' : Tu me voyais vraiment passer à coté d'un combat contre cet imbécile?**

**Tokito : (touchée par la justesse de l'argument) Hum! Pas faux**

**Kei : Mais si tu as des réclamations...**

**Tokito : (se souvenant du pourquoi de sa présence) QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES INEPTIES QUE TU ÉCRIS SUR MOI!**

**Kei' : C'est pas des inepties, et d'une mes sources sont fiables, et de deux tu m'as donné la preuve que j'avais raison.**

**Tokito : Comment ça?**

**Kei' : Tu t'apprétais à m'étriper avec un sabre qui t'as été offert par Akira, je me trompe? (à voir la tête de Tokito, il ne se trompe pas)... Mais si tu tiens à avoir une vengeance, je te l'offre, je comptais bientôt lancer un petit défi en matière de fanfiction : imaginez une histoire du style « Il est des nôtres » avec comme personnages principaux Luciole et un autre personnage (créé à votre convenance ou alors en utilisant un modèle préconçu par moi, en tout cas un qui n'existe pas dans le manga)! On verra si il y a des gens pour vous soutenir Akira, Shinrei et toi.**

**Tokito : Soit, j'aurais ma revanche de cette façon, par contre, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle "Fanchon"**

**Kei' : parce que...**

**Keikoku sama entame alors un chant d'une voix capable de rivaliser avec les pires casseroles**

**"Fanchon ne se montre cruelle**

**Que lorsqu'il est question d'amour**

**Mais moi, je ne lui fait la cour **

**Que pour m'ennivrer avec elle"**

**Tokito, à bout de nerfs, se retient à grand peine d'étrangler l'impertinent quand...**

**Kei' : Au fait, je t'ai dit que tu risquais d'apparaitre très régulièrement dans mes prochaines fics...**

**L'instant d'après, une lourde enclume s'abattait sur une fragile jeune fille brandissant un sabre**

**Kei' : j'adore faire enrager les gens**

**PS : l'arcane numéro 13 est « la Sans nom » ou « la Mort » et la 20... « Le jugement divin »**


	3. Du rhum, des femmes

**Disclaimer : les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas, Gonzo non plus, et même Yuna on serait capable de me la réclamer (voir en bas) (ceci dit tant que Square me fait pas de procès, on va dire qu'elle est à moi, aussi si vous voulez me l'emprunter... (prevenez moi juste))**

**Bon, c'est parti pour ce qui sera sans doute le dernier one shot de ce recueil, en tout cas pour un bon moment**

**tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont soutenu et aidé pendant l'écriture (Tokito : _t'as pas un peu l'impression d'emmerder le monde, là_!), à savoir :**

**-Nanamy, ma bêta lectrice, ma conseillère, etc...**

**-Chibi-Yuya : la bonne fée qui m'as filé l'idée (merci encore, ta surprise est environ à la moitié de l'oeuvre)!**

**-Hyûga Kanjiro : mon maitre, dont les conseils m'ont permis de faire un tas de retouches apportant pas mal au texte (promis la prochaine fois je fais pas dans la guimauve!) et qui m'a servi de bêta reader quand Nanamy était absente (et à qui je vais aussi passer un savon pour son idée pour partager les parties : ça ne passe pas sous FFN, je me suis donc tapé du boulot sup à cause de cela).**

**Dernière chose, pour ceux qui se poserait des questions sur le titre j'ai simplement eu du mal à trouver une chanson d'arsouille parlant aussi de ''filles de petite vertu'', j'ai cherché, et finalement mon âme bretonne à retrouvé un vieux chant de marin breton popularisé depuis par Soldat Louis**

**sur ce messieurs dames, bienvenue à Wakayama (province du même nom, à quelques kilomètres du lieu d'exil de la famille Sanada) en 1605**

L'amour n'est pas qu'un sentiment, il est aussi un art!

_Honoré de Balzac_

* * *

C'était un début de soirée chargé dans le quartier des plaisirs de Wakayama, le temps ensoleillé de la journée avait ranimé l'ardeur de nombreux hommes, et les filles dans les bordels pouvaient être certaines qu'elles n'allaient malheureusement pas chômer, aussi allaient elles toutes accueillir le client, avec sur le visage un sourire de circonstance, mais priant dans leur coeur pour ne pas tomber sur un dingue, ne pas attraper de maladies et surtout, ne pas avoir dans les jours à venir à risquer leur vie chez l'une des faiseuses d'anges du quartier comme cela était arrivé à tant de leurs collègues.

Pourtant, dans l'une des plus luxueuses de ces ''maisons rouges'', une jeune fille n'était pas à accueillir le client, elle rassemblait ses affaires avant de vider les lieux, le destin l'ayant visiblement gratifiée de la chance de pouvoir échapper à cette vie peu enviable de peurs et d'humiliations.

Cette jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année se prénommait Yuna, ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient pratiquement jusqu'à ses hanches où ils étaient rassemblés par une barette bleue ciel et son furisode cachait à peine les courbes douces et attirantes de son corps juvénile.

Vendue comme tant d'autres jeunes filles par une famille qui ne pouvait plus subvenir aux besoins de ses trop nombreux enfants, elle avait du faire commerce de ses charmes pendant presque quatre ans pour le compte de ce bordel avant cette soirée, où l'on était venu lui offrir sa liberté.

«_C'est incroyable,_ se disait elle en préparant le baluchon rassemblant ses maigres possessions, _je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais quitter cet endroit pour toujours!»_

Il est vrai que la manière dont l'annonce lui en avait été faite semblait sortie tout droit d'un rêve!

* * *

Une poignée de minutes auparavant.

_-YUNA!_ L'appela une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'une de ses collègues nommée Kaede

-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ Demanda la concernée en passant la tête par la porte des dortoirs où elle se trouvait. _Si c'est ce crétin de Gonzo, dis lui qu'il va devoir attendre cinq minutes que je finisse de me préparer!_

Gonzo était le colosse responsable de la sécurité et malheureusement celui qui assurait l'intérim lorsque le taulier s'absentait. Malheureusement car contrairement à ce dernier, qui prenait malgré tout soin de son fond de commerce, Gonzo méprisait toutes les travailleuses des lieux (et était détesté par la majorité d'entre elles) et prenait un malin plaisir à leur mettre la pression autant que possible.

C'est en voyant à quel point Kaede était essoufflée et combien son expression était terrifiée qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas appelée pour les raisons qu'elle pensait.

-_Descends vite! Ton ''client habituel'' veut te voir... Et il est sur le point d'égorger Gonzo..._

La jeune fille avait à peine fini sa phrase que déjà Yuna dévalait déjà les escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou en se prenant les pieds dans son kimono.

_«...Mais qu'est ce que Sasuke vient faire ici, et pourquoi menace t'il l'autre idiot...»_

Enfin, elle déboula en trombe dans l'entrée de l'établissement, où, effectivement, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés maintenait d'une main un sabre noir comme la nuit sous le cou de taureau du colosse chauve qui leur faisait office de patron intérimaire, tandis que son autre main, comme animée d'une vie propre, jouait avec un kendama.

-_Sasuke_, dit elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, _qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?_

_-Je viens te chercher!_ Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Elle l'observa avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle avait affaire à un fou

_-Tu viens... me chercher... Sasuke, enlever une prostituée, légalement, c'est un vol!_

Le ninja ne se départit pas de son calme.

_-Je sais, on m'a fait la leçon à ce sujet,et c'est pour ça que je ne t'enlève pas, je te rachète._

_-Je vois, et pourquoi tu as l'autre idiot au bout de ta lame?_

Sasuke tourna la tête et porta un regard dénué d'intérèt à l'homme au bout de sa lame.

_-Lui? Il espérait m'extorquer plus de sous, manque de bol pour lui, Yukimura m'ayant donné une somme précise d'argent, je suis parti du principe que c'était moi qui avait la bonne somme et lui qui tentait de m'escroquer!_ Asséna t-il.

_-D'accord, donc... je peux partir?_

_-Demandes lui si t'as des doutes._ Répondit le ninja en désignant sa victime du menton.

_-...Allez au diable!_

Sasuke, insatisfait de cette réponse, appuya un peu plus sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang.

_-J'ai pas du bien entendre!_ Murmura t'il d'un ton mauvais

Le pauvre assistant pâlit avant de revenir sur sa réponse et de donner sa liberté à la jeune fille.

_-Merci Gonzo!_S'écria Yuna, d'un ton devenu soudainement beaucoup joyeux en apprenant son ''licenciement''. _Juste le temps de réunir deux ou trois bricoles et je te rejoins!_ Ajouta t-elle à l'intention du ninja au bilboquet.

«...Finalement, le plus hallucinant, c'est peut être comment toute cette histoire est arrivée..»,

remarqua t'elle en complétant son paquetage. 

* * *

_Quelques jours auparavant_

Yuna avais été appelée pour son ''client habituel'' (c'était ainsi que les autres filles nommaient Sasuke, s'amusant sans doute de voir sire Yukimura détacher l'une d'entre elles spécialement pour s'occupper de son garde du corps, qui, de toute évidence, ne venait pas vraiment là pour assouvir ses plus bas instincts.) et se dirigeait donc vers la chambre que réservait habituellement sire Yukimura, pensant trouver le ninja devant la porte, comme d'habitude.

Mais curieusement, il ne semblait pas être au rendez vous, la demoiselle jeta un rapide regard circulaire, personne, où était il passé...

Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et quelqu'un l'appeler.

_-Qu'y a t-il sire Yukimura, où est Sasuke?_

Le samouraï semblait emmeché, jusque là rien que du très normal, mais surtout extrèmement gêné, ce qui était par contre beaucoup moins habituel.

Il désigna un endroit à l'intérieur de la pièce et lorsque Yuna vit ce qui s'y trouvait, une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

_-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?_

Et Yukimura lui raconta.

* * *

_Yukimura venait à peine d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher l'amie de son garde du corps, quand il demanda :_

_-Dis moi Sasuke ...je pensais à un truc ._

Le jeune homme au bilboquet se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

_-Et à quoi tu penses Yukimura?_

-_Ça fait combien de temps que tu la connais, ta jolie Yuna ?_

La question en elle même était louche, qui plus est, Yukimura était bourré et il avait ajouté ''jolie'', Sasuke pressentait une grosse (énorme même) entourloupe, mais il devait quand même répondre à son ivrogne de patron.

_-...Trois mois je crois. Pourquoi?_

Dès qu'il vit le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de son employeur, Sasuke comprit qu'il s'était trompé pour ce qui était de l'entourloupe...elle était titanesque!

_-Faudrait peut être penser à conclure!_

Sasuke s'empourpra, il s'attendait à une remarque du genre, mais sa capacité d'imagination n'était pas encore suffisante pour anticiper l'énormité des idioties que pouvait sortir le jeune noble, surtout avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie.

_-Yukimura! Je t'ai déjà dis que Yuna était juste une amie, on discute juste, rien d'autre!_

Il savait bien que son visage cramoisi ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour ce qui était de la crédibilité, mais il ne se doutait pas (c'eut été vraiment trop énorme!) de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

_-T'est trop mignon mon petit Sasuke !_ Lui dit le samouraï sans se départir de son grand sourire, avant de continuer. _Tiens, je vais te donner un truc pour dépasser ta timidité ._

C'est à cet instant que Sasuke fit l'erreur fatale : au lieu de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Yukimura et de son _''truc pour dépasser la timidité''_, il resta immobile et se contenta de lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin... Avant de s'effondrer sous le poids de son employeur qui venait de se jeter sur lui, une bouteille pleine de saké à la main

-_Tu verras mon petit Sasuke , tu me remercieras après!_ Dit il en plaquant le goulot de la bouteille sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Ah oui! Effectivement! sauf le respect que je vous dois vous l'avez pas loupé!

Constata Yuna en regardant son compagnon en train de ronfler.

_-Chuis vraiment désolé Yuna!_ S'excusa t-il avec un air penaud.

_-Bon, c'est pas grave_, soupira t-elle avec cette violente impression d'avoir affaire à un môme de six ans qui vient de faire une bêtise, _tant qu'à faire je vais m'occuper de cette marmotte, après tout il y a toujours une chance qu'il se réveille avant demain matin, et si cela arrive, il vaut mieux qu'il ait quelqu'un près de lui au réveil..._

_«...Et en plus, j'ai pas envie de perdre l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée sans avoir à écarter le jambes devant des gros porcs libidineux!»_

_-...J'aurais juste besoin d'un coup de main pour le déplacer dans la chambre d'à côté._ Ajouta t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la manière dont elle venait de s'adresser au samouraï (apparemment, Sasuke commençait à déteindre sur elle).

Ainsi, quelques minutes après et avec l'aide de Yukimura qui semblait malgré tout décidé à passer une bonne soirée (et donc à débarasser sa chambre d'un élément faisant, il faut l'avouer, légèrement désordre), Yuna se retrouva seule avec un jeune homme endormi.

_«...Tsu, tu parles qu'il as fier allure notre vaillant ninja,_ se dit elle amusée,_ admirez le légendaire Sarutobi Sasuke terrassé par un adversaire ô combien redoutable : une bouteille de saké!»_

Et en parlant du légendaire Sarutobi Sasuke, elle repensa à leur première rencontre.

_Trois mois auparavant_

Yuna finissait de se rhabiller après que son client ne s'en soit allé, s'étant suffisamment soulagé de ses pulsions (et pas que de ses pulsions d'ailleurs), elle frissonnait, sentant encore les mains pour le moins baladeuses de cet horrible type. Depuis le temps qu'elle bossait ici elle avait appris à faire semblant d'aimer ce genre de pelotage répugnant pour faire plaisir aux clients, qui appréciaient moyennement le style ''ère glaciaire'' (c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie qui est en bas de l'échelle sociale et qui est en haut). Mais il n'empèche que dès qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'être dégoutée par son propre corps, par ce qu'elle devait subir à cause de ce foutu ''métier'' (elle ne considérait pas ce qu'elle faisait comme un métier, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres mots plus appropriés) et par les hommes en général (bien qu'elle n'en soit pas encore, comme certaines, à chercher un peu de tendresse auprès de l'une ou l'autre de ses camarades de dortoirs).

«_Enfin, probablement plus qu'un client avant de pouvoir aller dormir, c'est déjà ça...»_ Se dit elle en se trainant hors de la chambre _«...Et puis je suis pas la plus à plaindre, j'ai pas eu de vrais problèmes depuis trois ans, j'ai un toit et même parfois un truc mangeable dans mon assiette!»_. Elle retrouva un début de sourire, au moins n'avait elle pas encore perdu toute sa capacité à positiver, c'était déjà çà.

Tandis qu'elle retournait vers l'entrée pour aller chercher celui qui serait probablement sa dernière passe de la nuit, elle rencontra au hasard d'un couloir un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, jouant au bilboquet d'un air absent. Pendant un instant il lui sembla qu'elle le connaissait, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle l'avait effectivement déjà vu, et pas n'importe quand

_-Pardonnez moi seigneur_, dit-elle timidement,_ mais..._

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle avant de demander ce qu'il y avait.

_-Il me semblait... Ne serait ce pas vous qui m'avez aidé il y a une quinzaine de jour alors que deux hommes tentaient de me dépouiller?_

* * *

_Le dit jour, dans une rue voisine du bordel:_

_«Maudit Gonzo, il ne pouvait pas aller se le chercher lui même son saké, tout ça parce qu'on a eu plus de clients que prévu et que je n'avais personne!»_

Il fallait reconnaître que transporter une dizaine de bouteilles de saké n'était pas vraiment une tâche que l'on confiait à une jeune fille, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi frêle qu'elle.

_-Ça m'as l'air bien lourd tout ça, ma p'tite demoiselle, vous voudriez pas un coup de main?_ Entendit elle à sa droite.

La voix appartenait à un solide gaillard, mal rasé, l'air visiblement pas très frais et portant des vêtements dans un état douteux, bref le genre de type tenant visiblement plus de la fripouille que du brave type près à vous donner un coup de main.

_-...Non merci, ça va aller!_ Répondit la jeune fille pas vraiment rassurée.

_-Mais si, on insiste!_ Répliqua une autre voix sur sa gauche cette fois.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était dans une sale posture, de toutes évidence, à voir les expressions qui commençaient à orner leur visage, ces gars là était là pour tout sauf pour l'aider.

_-Laissez moi tranquille! Je n'ai pas d'argent!_ Cria t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le deuxième homme se mit à rire.

_-Et tu pense qu'on va te croire, tu te trimballes pour une fortune de saké et tu prétends ne pas avoir d'argent!_

_-...Et puis, rajouta l'autre, si t'as pas d'argent pour nous, tant pis, on va se payer en saké...voir en nature!_ Ajouta t-il en lui mettant la main aux fesses.

Elle recula vivement, laissant tomber plusieurs bouteilles au passage, quand elle entendit prononcé d'une voix froide ces mots :

_-S'il y a bien une chose que je supporte pas, ce sont les gens dans votre genre qui se croient forts parce qu'ils ont trouvé une victime plus faible qu'eux!_

Les regards des trois personnes se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir... 

...Non, ils ne rêvaient pas, ils venaient d'être interrompus par un gamin aux cheveux clairs avec un bilboquet.

Un silence surpris s'imposa quelques instants avant d'être troublé par l'un des deux hommes qui dégaina son sabre sans prèter attention au regard étrangement froid du garçon qui lui faisait face.

-_Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de ce moquer de nous!_

_-...Trop lent!_ Murmura le jeune homme.

Ce qui suivit,Yuna ne pourrait le dire avec précision : elle vit le garçon projeter son kendama dans les airs puis...

_Une respiration..._

Une respiration plus tard, il réaterrissait dans la main gauche de son propriétaire qui rengainait un sabre démesurément long de l'autre.

Les deux hommes s'était effondrés dans un déluge de sang, leurs corps déchirés par cette étrange lame encore plus noire que la nuit.

Le jeune homme fixa quelques instants de ses étranges yeux aux pupilles verticales la victime des deux hommes avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres comme il était apparu, ne laissant comme preuve de son passage que deux cadavres mutilés et une jeune fille tétanisée au milieu de bouteilles de saké, le kimono désormais moucheté de rouge.

* * *

Sasuke fit bondir une dernière fois la boule de son kendama avant de l'envoyer ce bloquer sur le pic.

_-Je m'en souviens. Mais vous savez mademoiselle, je ne l'ai pas fait par bonté... Ce jour là j'étais d'humeur massacrante...Je...cherchais surtout de quoi me ''passer les nerfs''._

* * *

Sasuke avait un jour expliqué à Yuya que pour les habitants de la forêt, tuer était vital et qu'un manque de sang pouvait les rendre irritables. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait cru, et pourtant c'était l'affreuse réalité, le meurtre était pour lui une drogue, comme semblait l'être la débauche pour un certain nombre d'hommes si l'on en croyait la quantité de clients de la maison close où Yukimura l'avait trainé.

Il aurait du rester près de la porte de ce dernier, comme tout bon garde du corps, mais sa soif de violence avait eu raison de sa bonne conscience de guerrier des Sanada, et il avait déserté les lieux afin de se purger de ses pulsions de meurtre.

«_Au pire, Yukimura peut bien se défendre tout seul, au moins le temps que je revienne!_» S'était il dit.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se percha sur un toit et ferma les yeux, ne se fiant plus qu'à son ouïe afin de repérer une quelconque vermine (assassin, voleur, escroc, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire le difficile) sur laquelle se défouler.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, à peine avait il commencé sa quête que déjà il percevait l'agression d'une jeune fille dans la ruelle en bas.

Il se glissa discrètement dans la ruelle et vit deux hommes s'apprétant à maltraiter leur victime, une vilaine nausée s'empara de lui. Tuer ou combattre étaient des actes dont il comprenait d'autant mieux les attraits qu'il leur était lui même soumis, néanmoins il essayait au maximum d'être rapide dans ce genre de basses besognes, aussi ne pouvait il comprendre ce goût de certaines personnes pour la cruauté gratuite, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait comprendre comment ce genre de personnes pouvait manier (ou plutôt prétendre manier) une arme aussi noble qu'un katana.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça...

_-S'il y a bien une chose que je supporte pas, ce sont les gens dans votre genre qui se croient forts parce qu'ils ont trouvé une victime plus faible qu'eux!_ Lança t'il d'une voix sans timbre.

...mais ça n'avait finalement aucune importance...

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, se figèrent en voyant sa petite taille avant de commencer à dégainer en le menaçant.

...Non, ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance...

_-Trop lent!_ Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

...parce qu'ils allaient mourir!

Sasuke projeta son bilboquet en l'air, visant approximativement la zone où, estimait il, le combat aurait lieu, avant de s'élancer en avant.

Les deux hommes suivirent ce geste étrange des yeux, voyant sans doute une tentative d'attaque là où Sasuke cherchait juste à libérer sa main gauche.

«_Pitoyable,_ déplora t-il, _aucun suspens, rien... Ils arrivent même à se faire avoir par une diversion que je n'avais pas calculé»._

La lame de Shibien fendit l'épaule du premier homme, brisant la clavicule et tranchant les sous claviaires, avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre, déchirant les côtes et les organes internes avec la même efficacité mortelle. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la vie séchapper de son corps que déjà il sombrait dans les ténèbres, sans même avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois le premier homme mis hors combat, Sasuke pivota sur son pied gauche avant de partir à l'assaut du deuxième. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir le ninja que déjà une lame noir perforait ses abdominaux et s'enfonçait dans ses intestins avant de remonter, pulvérisant le sternum et le plexus solaire avant d'achever son oeuvre de mort en tranchant sa trachée artère dans la longueur et de faire éclater tout le bas de son visage.

Sasuke rattrapa son kendama avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la fille à laquelle les deux hommes s'était attaqués.

Une pulsion encore plus violente que les autres traversa son esprit en voyant la pauvre fille si fragile, couverte de sang et l'observant avec le regard ahuri de ceux qui ne comprennent pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit et frèle que lui pouvait faire un tel carnage en si peu de temps, mais il réussit à la réprimer de justesse, il avait eu sa dose de violence pour aujourd'hui, inutile de continuer.

Et puis il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait toujours Yukimura à surveiller.

* * *

_-L'important pour moi n'est pas tellement la raison, mais le résultat, je vous doit la vie seigneur. Puis je au moins savoir votre nom?_

_-Habituellement on donne son nom avant de demander celui de quelqu'un d'autre, non?_ Répliqua Sasuke en relançant les mouvements de son bilboquet.

_-Je doute que cela vous serve à quelque chose, mais puisque vous insistez... Je me nomme Yuna._

_-Sarutobi Sasuke, guerrier des Sanada._ Répondit il, absorbé par une manoeuvre complexe au kendama.

C'est en tournant la tête qu'il remarqua les yeux ronds avec lesquels la jeune fille l'observait.

_-Sarutobi...Sasuke! LE légendaire ninja qui extermina un clan ennemi à lui tout seul, qui commande aux éléments et aurait arreté un adversaire face auquel cent ninjas d'Iga avait péri..._

_-Euh, ouais, en gros c'est moi!_ Répondit il, tellement gêné par le regard insistant de la jeune fille qu'il en avait même fini par oublier son bilboquet.

La jeune fille l'observa encore un instant avant de faire passer sa main placée à l'horizontale d'un front à l'autre dans un geste sans équivoque.

_-Je vous voyais plus grand!_

Sasuke soupira.

«_Je vais donc y avoir droit toute ma vie à ce genre de remarques! Pourquoi les gens célèbres doivent ils forcément être grands et beaux comme des dieux!»_

_-Mais dites moi!_ Enchaîna la jeune fille pleine de curiosité. _Vous n'aviez pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'on raconte sur vous, serais ce trop vous demander que de me dire ce qui est vrai là dedans?_

_-Alors pour commencer miss Yuna, je vais te demander de m'appeller par mon prénom et d'arréter le vouvoiement; le ''seigneur'' il est en train de s'occuper avec tes copines, moi je suis juste son garde du corps, son guerrier de l'ombre, bref un type en théorie pas placé beaucoup plus haut que toi dans la hiérarchie, j'ai un nom, c'est Sasuke, et j'aimerais bien qu'il serve!_

_-Si v...Tu veux Sasuke._ Répondit-elle quoique la requète soit peu habituelle.

_-Bien, alors pour répondre à ta question, tout est vrai, dans une certaine mesure..._

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke passa les heures qui suivirentà lui raconter l'histoire des deux Sasuke Sarutobi et de leurs exploits, puis des guerriers des Sanada en général, puis des anecdotes sur leurs interventions durant la guerre, sans cesse relancé par la jeune fille pleine de curiosité pour ce monde plein de meurtres, de batailles et de trahisons qui était le sien. De son côté, il devait reconnaître qu'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cela aurait encore pu durer très longtemps s'il n'y avait eu Gonzo.

_-Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Tu crois que tu est là pour ennuyer les clients?_

Un vent de panique souffla dans l'esprit de Yuna : avec toute cette histoire, elle avait oublié le boulot et connaissant l'autre brute elle allait passer un très sale quart d'heure avant d'y être renvoyée.

Elle fut sidérée de voir le ninja au cheveux d'argent intervenir en sa faveur.

_-Elle ne me dérange pas, au contraire ça m'occupe._

_-Je n'en doute pas jeune homme!_ Répliqua t-il avec mauvaise humeur, ignorant visiblement qu'il parlait à un compagnon de leur meilleur client. _Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va remplir la caisse, il faut qu'elle retourne au boulot, bien que je doute qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour elle!_

_-Si c'est juste un problème d'argent..._ Commença Sasuke en fouillant dans ses poches.

_-Je doute que tu ait les moyens de payer ce qu'elle nous as déjà fait perdre, gamin!_

Sasuke ressortit sa main et fourra une poignée de ryos dans la main du chauve avant d'ajouter:

_-Je pense que si, si je ne m'abuse c'est ce que paye Yukimura pour une nuit complète, vous voilà donc remboursés de ce qu'elle a pu vous faire perdre et même plus..._

L'homme se figea au nom de sire Sanada, ainsi donc ce garçon était avec lui.

_-... Je crois donc que je suis en droit de profiter encore de la conversation de miss Yuna et de vous demander, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, de nous laisser._

Le ton était aimable, mais le regard de Sasuke aurait suffi à geler les flammes de l'enfer, aussi le second du gérant battit-il en retraite.

_-Merci messire Sasuke. Ça fait déjàdeux fois que vous me sauvez la mise._

Le ninja lâcha un profond soupir.

_-C'est si dur que ça de me tutoyer?_ Demanda t'il d'un ton fatigué

_-Désolée! Le manque d'habitude, ici il est très mal vu de tutoyer le client._

_-Voilà quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais,_ dit-il plus pour lui même que pour elle, _je vouvoie personne et on m'a jamais fait de réflexion!_

_-C'est facile à dire quand on est un guerrier de légende!_ Rétorqua t'elle, tranchante.

Ce n'est que lorsque le visage, surpris et orné de ce qui semblait être un début de sourire, de son interlocuteur se tourna vers elle que Yuna comprit, avec une certaine gène, qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute.

_-Eh ben! Finalement ça va peut être finir par rentrer! Bon, où en étais je dans mon histoire..._

C'est ainsi qu'au fil des visites (très) régulières de sire Yukimura naquit une habitude bien réglée dans le bordel : libérer la soirée de Yuna afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper (ou plutôt ''occuper'' tout court) le garde du corps de ce dernier.

* * *

Yuna bailla sans retenue. Non pas que garder un ivrogne en train de cuver tout en ressassant des souvenirs soit un passe temps des plus ennuyeux (surtout lorsque le dit ivrogne est habituellement plutôt réputé pour son sérieux et sa conscience professionnelle), mais elle avait eu une journée quelque peu éprouvante et aurait bien aimé dormir un peu elle aussi.

_«Bon allez!_ Se décida t-elle._ Je peux bien m'accorder une dizaine de minutes de repos, après tout bourré comme il l'est, s'il se réveille il ne pourra sortir de la pièce sans me réveiller moi aussi, tout ninja qu'il soit!»_

Elle posa sa tête sur le futon à côté de son compagnon et ferma les yeux.

Mais dix minutes plus tard, elle ne s'était pas réveillé, dix encore plus tard, sa respiration et sa position indiquait clairement qu'elle dormait comme une marmotte, et accessoirement qu'elle avait très froid.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, une personne pas très en forme se réveillait avec une grosse lassitude dans tout le corps et surtout...Avec l'impression de s'être pris la marmite de Kamanosuke sur la tête (le modèle repas de fête avec les trois cents litres de sauce et l'ours des montagnes en prime) !_

_«...Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé, où est ce que je suis?...»_

La lumière se fit très lentement dans l'esprit de Sasuke, tandis qu'il commençait à se rappeler de l'initiative de son ''patron''.

_«...Je le retiens celui ci, ''Tu me remercieras plus tard''...je te ferai surtout bouffer tes tokkuri(1), crétin!»_

Soudain, un léger bruit à sa droite lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

_«...Yuna, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?...»_

Voyant que la jeune fille frissonait, il lutta contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait pour se rapprocher d'elle afin de pouvoir lui faire profiter de la couverture, puis, dans un réflexe d'ancien habitant de la forêt de Sekigahara, il se blottit contre elle pour la réchauffer.

«_Si elle tombe malade, j'en connais un qui va m'entendre...»_ Fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Aux premières lueurs de l'aube,_

Yukimura sortit de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et ouvrit la porte de celle où il avait laissé son protégé et l'amie de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes, endormis l'un contre l'autre, il décida de refermer la porte et de laisser quelques instructions (agrémentées de quelques ryos, ça va de soi) aux tenanciers du bordel pour les heures à venir.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la matinée_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Yuna n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, de peur que la douce chaleur qui l'environnait ne s'évanouisse avec les dernières bribes de son sommeil. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée d'où pouvait provenir cette chaleur, mais une chose était sûre, elle était fichtrement bien là où elle était, et plus il lui semblait comprendre sa situation, moins elle avait envie de partir.

Malheureusement, son compagnon de chambrée semblait ignorer le sens du terme ''grasse matinée'' et avoir compris qu'elle ne dormait plus.

_-Yuna, tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît?_

Elle grogna avec un poil de mauvaise humeur en ouvrant ses yeux

_-Bien dormi?_ Demanda-t-il, désireux de se rattraper de ce réveil peu délicat.

_-Mouais, pas mal,_ répondit elle en s'étirant un peu, _mais le must reste le réveil, même si j'aurais aimé le faire durer un peu plus!_ Ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop.

_-Très drôle Yuna, le problème c'est que, pour le moment, je suis moyennement d'humeur à rigoler_. Expliqua t-il avec un sourire douloureux.

_-Je m'en doute, vu ce que tu as ingurgité,_ dit elle sans se départir de son sourire, _mal à la tête peut être?_Questionna t-elle, ironique.

_-Oui!_ Répondit il d'un ton sérieux, le toutavec une expression qui en disait long sur sa souffrance. _Et j'aimerais bien que tu ailles me chercher une infusion d'écorce de saule(2) si ce n'est pas trop te demander._

Cette fois ci, le sourire de Yuna s'estompa.

_-Visiblement la gueule de bois, ça ne réussit vraiment pas à ton humour!_ _Allez je vais te chercher ça, ''monsieur-je-tiens-pas-l'alcool'', mais tu me le revaudras au centuple! M'obliger à me lever alors que j'étais si bien, c'est de la dictature!_ Lança t'elle en sortant.

Quelques minutes après, elle revenait avec une bouilloire fumante et une tasse.

-_Tiens! Avale ça!_ Dit-elle en servant une première tasse au jeune homme qui la prit au mot et l'avala d'un trait, provoquant une profonde surprise chez la jeune fille.

_-...Quoi?_ Demanda le ninja en surprenant le regard halluciné avec lequel son amie le regardait.

_-...Sasuke, tu viens de t'enfiler une tasse complète d'eau quasi bouillante sans même broncher! Tu m'expliques là!_

_-L'entrainement ninja enseigne le contrôle de la douleur._ _On ne fait plus attention à force._ Expliqua t-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

_-Si tu le dis._ Répondit l'adolescente, les yeux toujours aussi ronds et se demandant si son ami était vraiment humain.

Malheureusement pour elle, dans la seconde qui suivit, Yuna apprit à ses dépens qu'il n'est pas conseillé de réfléchir à quelque chose (fût-ce la qualité d'être humain d'un ami) lorsque l'on verse de l'eau à près de quatre-vingts degrés dans une petite tasse.

La douloureuse surprise engendrée par le liquide brûlant se déversant sur ses doigts lui fit lacher la tasse et renverser une partie de l'eau sur son furisode auquel elle fit rejoindre bien vite le sol pour limiter l'étendue et la gravité des brûlures (heureusement pour elle, ce vêtement semblait conçu pour être tombé plus vite qu'enfilé, logique vu à qui il appartenait).

Après avoir constaté que les dites brûlures, quoique douloureuses, étaient relativement légères, elle reporta son attention sur son ami pour constater qu'il lui tournait ouvertement le dos et avait pris une couleur assez peu naturelle.

_-...Euh! Un problème Sasuke?_

_-Ben oui...Ta tenue!_

Elle marqua un temps de surprise avant de se retenir de pouffer de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle, elle n'avait plus grand sentiment de pudeur du fait de son ''métier'', mais le jeune ninja n'était pas forcément habitué à voir une jeune femme avec sa culotte comme tout vêtement.

En temps normal elle l'aurait laissé tranquille, mais elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait promis de se venger du réveil...

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

_-Rooh! C'est mignon ça,_ le taquina t-elle, son petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, _je t'intimide maintenant?_

_-Je...Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que... Voilà quoi, c'est juste pas correct de jouer les voyeurs...c'est tout!_

Il rougissait et semblait commencer à paniquer, l'adolescente ne se laissa pas avoir par ses excuses.

_-Menteur!_ Lui murmura t-elle. _Avoue plutôt que de me voir pratiquement nue t'as donné des idées que tu préfèrerais garder pour toi._

_-QUOI!...Mais pas du tout!_

_«Tu t'enfonces mon pauvre Sasuke, et d'ailleurs si tu veux pas le reconnaître, moi je vais t'y forcer...»._

Sur ces pensées, elle contourna Sasuke et s'installa en face de lui.

_-OK! _Dit-elle en s'installant devant lui et en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. _Laisse moi juste vérifier une chose : si c'est vraiment une pure question de principe, tu devrais pouvoir me regarder, en fixant ton attention sur une partie de mon corps qui ne te gène pas... mes yeux par exemple!_

Bien que cette histoire de test ne lui disait rien et qu'il n'en voie visiblement pas l'intérèt, Sasuke fut bien forcé de s'y soumettre pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Il fixa donc son regard dans celui de Yuna, notant au passage que les yeux de cette dernière n'étaient pas noisette comme il l'avait toujours cru, mais d'un marron semblant nuancé d'une petite touche de vert et d'un gris léger.

Au fur et à mesure, il se prit à détailler d'abord le haut de son visage, ses pommettes, le maquillage qu'elle portait autour des yeux (et qui avait d'ailleurs souffert depuis qu'il avait été appliqué la veille), puis son nez, fin et droit, les traits délicats de son petit visage rond, ses lèvres, elles aussi soulignées par un rouge léger, sa petit fossette qui devenait de plus en plus marqué tandis que son sourire taquin s'élargissait...

La voix triomphante de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées.

_-J'avais raison! _Jubila t-elle._Tu n'est plus capable de te concentrer et malgré tout tes dires, ton regard semble mystérieusement attiré vers ma poitrine, ou en tout cas vers le bas, si ça c'est pas ce qu'on appelle être troublé..._

_-Quoi! Comment ça! Qu'est ce que tu..._

_-La stricte vérité, Sasuke, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais en quinze secondes ton regard était rendu à ma bouche et au bas de mon visage... Alors que tu étais censé fixer mes yeux!_

Sasuke baissa les yeux, prenant une jolie teinte pivoine, elle avait raison, lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber le kimono, il avait compris que ce désir qui l'avait pris la première fois qu'il l'avait vu n'était pas une envie de meutre comme il l'avait cru mais une pulsion purement sexuelle amplifiée par le haut taux d'adrénaline qu'il avait dans les veines à ce moment là, et que, maintenant qu'elle s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir, elle risquait d'être dure à faire disparaitre.

Il ne pouvait s'empécher de la trouver terriblement sensuelle et attirante et il maudit ses sens aiguisés de ninja de lui faire saisir avec une accuité accrue la moindre nuance de sa voix suave et du parfum enivrant qui se dégageait de son corps.

Bref, force était de le reconnaître, la douce amitié s'était effacée devant le désir qu'il ne pouvait s'empécher d'éprouver pour elle...

-_Dis, c'est pas parce que tu est perdu dans tes pensées qu'il faut croire que tu as le droit d'accélérer la descente de ton regard!_ Lança-t-elle, inconsciente du fait que la garçon au cheveux argentés, lui, ne riait pas du tout de cette situation.

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'il se leva, s'excusa de sa faiblesse et s'appréta à partir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut pratiquement à la porte qu'elle le rappela.

_-Baka!...T'as vraiment aucun humour, et en plus tu ne sais pas comprendre les femmes... Je suis une prostituée, il n'y a aucune honte à me désirer, je suis même généralement payée pour ça. De fait tu te doutes donc bien que la capacité de séduction est devenu une seconde nature chez moi!_ Lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. _En plus, je veux bien reconnaitre que j'en ai volontairement abusé pour te taquiner, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça..._

_-Ça n'empèche que je n'ai pas à ressentir ça pour une amie,_ répliqua-t-il, _et que..._

_-Et pourquoi ça?_ S'insurgea t-elle. _Moi je pense surtout qu'à force de fréquenter des samourais, tu finis par ne plus réfléchir correctement. Moi au contraire ça me rassure de voir que tu n'est pas totalement insensible, tu reste un être humain, avec toutes les faiblesses que ça implique...Et puis..._

Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de Yuna de rosir et de détourner le regard avec un petit sourire gêné.

_-...Faut avouer que c'est flatteur pour moi de savoir que je suis capable de troubler à ce point le grand Sarutobi Sasuke._

_-Donc...tu m'en veux pas?_ Finit-il par demander timidement.

La moue que lui adressa Yuna lui fit comprendre que, visiblement, sa question était stupide.

_-T'est vraiment affligeant comme garçon! Je t'ai déjà répondu, Non!_ Soupira t-elle en se relevant._ Sincèrement, j'ai déjà vu suffisamment de salauds me mettre dans leur lit pour être plutôt soulagé que, pour une fois ce soit quelq'un en qui j'ai confiance qui ait des vues sur moi._

Elle marqua un temps de silence, observant le rosissement des joues du garçon avant d'ajouter.

_-En plus, connaissant la prévenance dont tu fais preuve à mon égard, je ne peux que m'en réjouir... Si tu tiens à coucher avec moi, je serais au moins assurée d'avoir un amant un tant soit peu délicat_

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et l'adolescente mit à profit sa distraction pour se rapprocher de lui.

_-Euh...Yuna...Je peux te poser une question?_ Dit-il, une fois remis de la gêne occasionnée par les remarques.

-_Laisse moi deviner, tu veux savoir si je ressens quelque chose de comparable?_

_-C'était si prévisible comme question?_

Un sourire gargantuesque réélut domicile sur le visage de Yuna.

_-Un peu, oui! Bref, pour répondre..._

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à comment elle pourrait dire les choses.

_-...Pour être franche et directe, ce serait sans doutetrop compliqué à comprendre pour le guerrier complet que tu est, alors on va faire simple, je t'aime énormément, et puisque tu sembles avoir un sérieux retard à rattraper dans l'apprentissage des femmes et de l'art d'aimer... Je veux bien te servir de professeur!_

Elle jeta alors un regard dont Sasuke n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

_-...D'ailleurs, le patron m'ayant, dit tout à l'heure, que sire Yukimura avait payé pour me libérer jusqu'à midi, je crois que j'ai même le temps pour une..._

Elle déplia les bras, puis, prenant Sasuke par surprise, et l'envoya s'étaler sur le fûton avant de l'y rejoindre.

_-...Première leçon!_

Voyant que l'adolescent s'apprétait à répliquer, la jeune fille scella ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de commencer le petit jeu qui allait, à n'en pas douter, l'amuser beaucoup.

* * *

Sasuke avait un jour entendu un proverbe disant que la seule chose qui soit pire qu'un ninja payé pour vous tuer est un ninja prèt à le faire gratuitement, car s'il en est ainsi, vous pouviez être certain qu'il mettrait tout son art en oeuvre pour vous retrouver et vous faire votre affaire.

Environ cinq minutes après que Yuna ait entamé sa ''leçon de rattrapage'', il commença à se dire qu'il devait en être de même pour les prostituées : Ce qui n'était (officiellement) au départ qu'une tentative de Yuna pour le détendre et l'aider à se débarasser de sa gène s'était rapidement mué en une démonstration des capacités de la jeune fille en ce qui concerne l'art d'aimer, et Sasuke avait d'ailleurs de sérieux doutes quand au fait qu'un autre que lui ai pu avoir droit avant lui à un traitement pareil de la part de la jeune femme. Cette dernière prenait effectivement le plus vil plaisir à voir le jeune ninja tenter de rester impassible et de calmer les frissons de plaisir qui agitaient son corps brûlant tandis qu'elle mettait en pratique toute son expérience et toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulé dans l'art délicat des caresses. 

Puis, décidant qu'elle s'était assez amusée avec lui et voyant qu'il semblait prendre goût à ce petit jeu, elle le laissa reprendre l'avantage petit à petit, le guidant tandis qu'il découvrait le plaisir de sentir la peau douce et frémissante d'une amante sous ses doigts. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait goût à ces leçons et se débarassait de sa gène, Sasuke se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant et semblait lui aussi s'enivrer du plaisir de sentir le souffle de Yuna devenir court et se muer en gémissements de plaisir pendant que ses mains massaient sa poitrine aux mamelons durcis par le plaisir, de sentir ce corps désiré frémir et se couvrir de sueur brûlante tandis qu'il couvrait sa gorge de baisers, de l'entendre prononcer son nom d'une voix chaude et sensuelle et de sentir l'odeur chaude de sa peau se mêler à celui, sucré, de son parfum, mélange de pêche, mikan(3) et de yuzu(4). Ses inhibtions tombant, Sasuke commençait à se métamorphoser en un véritable affamé, et ce n'était pas forcément pour déplaire à certaines personne.

D'ailleurs, alors que les frissons d'extase qui l'agitait devenait de plus en plus violents et que son souflle devenait de plus en plus court, il sentit les bras de Yuna descendre le long de son corps, puis tout ce dernier s'agiter souplement pour une raison qui lui sembla mystérieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un bout de tissu humide, qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite comme étant le dernier semblant de vêtement que portait encore la jeune femme descendant le long de ses cuisses. Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier fait se fut imposé à son esprit qu'il comprit que le jeu était désormais terminé et que, tout autant que lui, son amante comptait bien laisser leurs corps faire connaissance de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

Finalement, l'adolescente reprit la position dominante et l'embrassa fièvreusement tout en achevant de se débarasser de sa culotte avant de s'attaquer au short de Sasuke au travers duquel elle pouvait sentir son intimité gonflée de désir. Enfin, le dernier rempart de tissu céda et elle s'ouvrit à lui, le laissant se couler en elle, laissant échapper un râle en sentant le corps de son amant pénétrer son intimité, Sasuke lui aussi se laissa aller à un petit cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir en sentant les mains de sa trop désirable amie guider sa virilité durcie par le désir vers l'étui de chair chaud et moite dans lequel elle se glissa en tirant de brûlants frissons à l'un et à l'autre, la jeune femme entama alors un lent mouvement du bassin et il n'y eut désormais plus, pour le jeune ninja, rien d'autre que le ballet de ce corps frêle et tendu comme un arc qui, à chacun de ses mouvements de va et viens, provoquait en lui des vagues de plaisir toujours plus intenses et dont il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être la seule victime à voir la manière dont Yuna, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière, semblait électrisée par les vagues de chaleur montant de son bas ventre. Enfin, elle se cambra, rendant désormais la caresse de leurs deux sexes si douloureusement agréable que les dernières tentatives de résistance de Sasuke fondirent instantanément et que leurs souffles ne furent bientôt plus que brûlants soupirs et gémissements de plaisir, leurs corps tout entiers s'embrasant et se convulsant sous les sensations divines de leur étreinte qui s'acheva dans une vague de délices tellement foudroyante et intense qu'elle tira un cri de jouissance à Yuna et fit rater un battement au coeur d'un Sasuke qui ignorait qu'une telle extase fut possible.

Jamais plus, désormais, il ne se moquerait de son maître et de son faible pour les plaisirs charnels.

* * *

Après l'agitation de l'étreinte, le calme revint dans la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient parler à cause de l'épuisement soudain qu'avait jeté sur eux cet orgasme foudroyant dont les traces résiduelles continuait d'agiter leur corps de frissons.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses sens, Yuna se blottit de façon de plus en plus serrée contre le garçon aux cheveux argentés jusqu'à finir par ressembler, avec sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, ses yeux fermés et son sourire semblant désormais un peu fatigué, à un chat blotti sur son fauteuil préféré.

-_Je savais bien que ça te plairait, et en plus j'avais raison, t'est plutôt pas mauvais comme amant!_ Finit elle par dire avec un éclat de rire audible dans la voix, histoire de briser le silence un peu pesant qui s'était imposé.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle et commença à caresser, avec un sourire lui aussi un peu fatigué, la longue chevelure de son... ''amie'', ''amante'', quel était le mot...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par cette dernière pour qui le silence semblait vraiment difficile à envisager de façon prolongée.

_-...Plus sérieusement, j'espère que t'as pas l'intention de me ressortir les mêmes conneries que tout à l'heure comme quoi y'a pas à mélanger l'amitié et le désir. Ce que j'ai ressenti en couchant avec toi, je ne l'avais jamais connu, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir le ressentir encore, qui plus est... Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'as plu de vraiment choisir ce que je faisais de mon corps. Aussi, je vais te demander de garder ce genre de considérations à l'esprit si tu penses que tu dois prendre une décision nous concernant... D'accord?_

_-C'est d'accord_, lui répondit-il après quelques instants de silence, _mais je tiens à te préciser que, de toutes façon, si le changement qui pourrait s'annoncer ne te dérange pas, alors je n'ai aucune raison de me passer de ta présence... En plus, je serais de mauvaise foi en prétendant que je n'ai pas apprécié se qui vient de se passer._

En entendant ces mots, elle ne put s'empécher de lui adresser le plus grand sourire qu'elle ait en réserve tout en pensant en son for intérieur.

_«Ça je le sais bien, baka, j'étais aux premières loges pour te voir et t'entendre!»_

_-Eh bien, c'est parfait!_ Ajouta t-elle, son énergie sa bonne humeur habituelle de retour. _Comme quoi tu vois que le mélange des genres ne donne pas que de mauvaises choses. Bon, maintenant, je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner, parce que je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je commence à avoir sérieusement faim!_

Elle se releva et s'étira avec une gràce presque féline. Offrant à Sasuke une vue plutôt intéressante sur la face de son corps dénudé qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'observer. Cette vision capta immédiatement son attention et il commença à suivre des yeux le tracé fin de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescente, ou plutôt ce qu'il en devinait vu la chevelure de Yuna, en partant de sa nuque, puis, contournant les fines épaules de la jeune femme, il continua sa lente descente, hypnotisé par cette peau blanche et si douce se découvrant au gré des oscillations de la chevelure de la jeune fille. Enfin son regard arriva jusque au creux de la cambrure de la jeune fille avant de ne plus pouvoir se détacher de la douce courbe de ses fesses et de ses jambes longues et fines. Les yeux du jeune homme ne pouvaient se résoudre à se détourner de ce sublime spectacle pour observer autre chose qui serait, à n'en pas douter, beaucoup moins intéressant.

Puis, elle se courba pour enfiler sa culotte, tirant une bouffée de chaleur à Sasuke, avant de s'appréter à saisir son kimono. Cependant son bras s'arréta à quelques centimètres du vêtements...

_-Dis, baka ero, t'est sur que t'as pas autre chose à faire que de me reluquer!_ Lança t-elle d'un ton hilare, ayant perçu le regard du ninja. _Te rhabiller toi aussipar exemple?_

Sasuke détourna le regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre, et commença à renfiler son short et tous les vêtement dont Yuna l'avait dépuillé pour pouvoir explorer son corps plus à son aise.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille : ça avait beau être peu charitable vis à vis d'un ami, elle adorait le voir gêné! Voulant lui mettre un peu plus de pression, elle attrapa l'interminable forme du sabre de son ami.

_-Et n'oublie pas..._

Le dernier mot mourut dans sa gorge, quelques instants après avoir touché la sombre lame, une vague de froid avait envahi son corps, elle eut l'impression qu'une main comprimait son coeur dans sa poitrine, puis elle sombra dans le néant.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent, s'étant retourné en l'entendant s'adresser à lui, eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre en làchant Shibien : elle était glaciale et il n'était pas persuadé que le fait que son rythme cardiaque élevé soit un bon signe.

_«Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?»_

Son regard se posa sur le nodachi tombé à terre et soudain un souvenir l'assaillit et lui donna la réponse qu'il cherchait : la première fois qu'il avait vu Shibien, ce dernier portait de nombreux sceaux censés calmer son âme de tueur, et malgré cela, on pouvait sentir la monstrueuse agressivité du sabre dès l'instant où l'on mettait un pied dans l'atelier de maître Muramasa, lui même avait eu des sueurs froides rien qu'en l'approchant. Maitre Muramasa disait qu'il se comportait ainsi avec toute personne qui n'était pas son possesseur et il était plus que probable que le sabre n'ait jamais perdu cette mauvaise habitude, et s'il était capable d'inspirer, par sa seule aura, la crainte à un guerrier de son niveau...

_«...Mieux vaut ne même pas imaginer les ravages qu'il est capable de faire sur une personne moins solide!»_

* * *

_Quatre ans plus tôt._

Recroquevillée dans un coin d'un fûton beaucoup trop grand pour elle, une jeune fille (d'aucuns aurait dit une gamine!) sanglotait. Quelques jours auparavant, ses parents, suite à une mauvaise récolte qui exposait toute la famille à la misère et à la faim, n'avait trouvé d'autres moyens de survivre que de vendre l'ainée de leurs filles à un étranger de passage, afin qu'il la revende à une maison de plaisir de Wakayama ou ''qu'il en fasse lui même l'usage'' selon son bon vouloir.

La jeune Yuna avait d'abord été soulagée d'apprendre que l'homme semblait avoir l'intention de la revendre, ce qui semblait retarder l'heure où elle aurait à se plier à des activités à propos desquelles, il fallait le dire, elle avait suffisamment glané d'informations pour ne les envisager qu'avec une certaine répulsion, d'autant plus que l'homme avait la quarantaine et semblait être de ceux qui tombent facilement dans tous les excès, de boisson ou de nourriture. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'attrait qu'une fille à peine pubère pouvait exercer sur certains esprits pervers, dès le premier soir, ce sale type n'avait eu de cesse que de tester la marchandise.

Dès qu'ils avaient été seuls, l'homme l'avait plaqué sur le matelas, l'immobilisant de la main droite, il avait introduit sa jambe entre les cuisses de la jeune fille qui tenta de se débattre en sentant la pression de son sexe durci, mais que pouvait faire une gamine de douze ans contre un homme corpulent et en pleine force de l'âge, ses coups semblaient plus exciter l'ignoble individu que l'inquiéter, et elle ne put que ressentir une peur teintée de nausée tandis que les grosses mains rudes de son ''propriétaire'' s'insinuaient dans son décolleté et palpaient sa poitrine naissante, elle ne put que crier de douleur lorsqu'il entra violemment en elle, lui prenant sa virginité au cours d'une étreinte brutale avant de la laisser de côté, meurtrie et souillée par sa semence, et de s'endormir à côté de ce petit être sanglotant de rage et de dégoût suite à son entrée forcée dans ''le monde des adultes''.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant haï quelqu'un que ce type qui venait de lui rappeler que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une marchandise, un jouet servant à satisfaire le plaisir des hommes.

Même avec le recul, même malgré son côté positif qui lui chuchotait qu'au fond, c'était grâce à ce sale type qu'elle avait vite appris à se montrer soumise et qu'elle avait pu trouver une place dans une maison de plaisir de luxe où elle avait droit à un relativement bon traitement, même malgré ça, elle n'avait jamais oublié sa haine à l'encontre de ce voyageur qui lui avait fait vivre un cauchemar en guise de première fois et à cause de qui elle se retrouvait faire les quatres volontés de salauds dans son genre.

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que Yuna n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, et bien qu'il sache qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'elle possédait encore son âme (si Shibien l'avait dévorée, son aura aurait changé), Sasuke était plus qu'inquiet en voyant des larmes couler sur le visage de son amie, tandis que son corps était agité de temps à autres d'horribles convulsions._

* * *

_Trois ans et demi auparavant_

Cela faisait cinq mois que la jeune Yuna travaillait dans ce bordel, cinq mois que, comme toute débutante, elle s'occupait de tout les clients les plus tordus, de ceux dont les plus âgées et expérimentées (et par conséquent plus respectées) ne veulent pas, cinq mois qu'elle couchait avec ce que le gratin de Wakayama comptait de plus bouffi, de plus pervers et de plus cruel.

Et pour la troisième fois en cinq mois, un client s'était plaint d'elle. Peu importait que ce type lui ait fait mal, qu'il lui ait laissé un oeil au beurre noir (enfin si, ça, ça importait, parce que maintenant, en plus, elle n'avait plus de valeur marchande pour un bout de temps) ou qu'il n'ait vraiment pas volé la gifle qu'elle lui avait asséné, l'important était que le client devait être respecté, et qu'elle avait manqué à cette règle élémentaire.

Elle eut beau tenté de se défendre, de répliquer que si le client était roi, il n'avait cependant pas à blesser les filles, cela n'empécha pas sa peau de goûter encore une fois au cuir de la lanière dont Gonzo se servait pour battre, avec, il faut le dire, une joie non feinte, les employées désobeissantes.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le colosse se contenta de lui dire qu'elle s'occuperait des tâches les plus ingrates pendant quelques temps, soit disant que ça lui apprendrait la vie.

_-... Avoue surtout qu'une pute avec un cocard et la chair du dos à vif, ça fait désordre!_ Avait elle craché.

_-SILENCE! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!_ S'emporta t'il.

En temps normal, elle se serait tue pour éviter les ennuis, mais là, l'injustice de ce qui venait de se passer lui donna un courage inconscient.

_-Dis moi abruti, c'est quoi ton problème au fond? Tu préfères les hommes ou c'est juste que t'est tellement impuissant qu'il n'y as qu'en nous fouettant que tu est capable de bander?_ Lança t-elle, pleine de fiel.

La suite était floue, le responsable de la sécurité s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait roué de coups, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience pour apprendre à son réveil, trois jours plus tard, qu'elle n'avait sans doute dû la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention du patron, qui avait entendu la fin de l'altercation.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait fait son possible pour éviter de contrarier à nouveau l'imposant vice taulier, supportant sans broncher les humiliations qu'il lui infligeait, car elle était certaine que, la prochaine fois qu'elle s'aviserait de le provoquer, elle allait vraiment d'y rester.

* * *

_L'adolescente ne se reveillait toujours pas ; pire, ses symptômes semblaient s'aggraver et Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'aider, il ne pouvait que la voir trembler dans ses bras et espérer qu'elle finirait par se réveiller._

* * *

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Hana n'était pas reparue, les derniers espoirs de Yuna de revoir celle qui l'avait soutenue durant les premiers temps dans ce terrible endroit et était devenue son amie s'étaient évanouis.

Jusqu'à présent, les risques encourus par les filles qui devaient se faire avorter n'étaient pour elle qu'une légende, mais le fait que l'une de ses meilleures amies ne soit pas revenue de chez la faiseuse d'anges venait de donner à cette légende une tragique intensité. En fait, plus qu'une amie, c'était presque une soeur qu'elle perdait, Hana avait deux ans de plus que Yuna et était sa voisine de dortoir, c'était elle qui s'était occupée ''d'acclimater'' la petite nouvelle un peu perdue à son arrivée, le tout avec le sourire, la bonne humeur et l'humour qui semblaient être une seconde nature chez elle : c'était elle qui avait épargnée à Yuna le bizutage des autres filles plus agées, elle encore qui était venue la consoler, une nuit où l'étranger qui l'avait amenée ici était venu se refrayer un chemin dans ses cauchemars.

Désormais elle restait seule avec des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de verser (une prostituée qui pleure, c'est contre-commercial et ça ruine le maquillage), avec Koyuki, une autre protégée de Hana (qui hélas serait appelée elle aussi à la quitter quelques semaines plus tard, à cause d'un client violent), avec les autres filles, qui bien que l'ayant adoptée depuis et se comportant de façon tout à fait cordiale avec elle n'en restait pas moins plus des collègues de travail que de vrais amies.

Ensuite les années s'étaient écoulées, avec une lente et douloureuse monotonie, les jours sombres se succédant aux jours sombres. Bien sûr elle maintenait le masque de la jeune fille joyeuse, bien sûr elle s'efforçait de garder de sa bonne humeur, au moins par respect pour la mémoire de Hana, mais au fond d'elle seul subsistait un gros noyau de tristesse et de souffrance.

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'esprit de Yuna perçut le murmure chargé d'inquiétudes qui s'élevait au fond de cette accumulation de souvenirs morbides.

_-Yuna! réveille toi bon sang!_

Cette voix réveilla quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les douloureux souvenirs qui avaient précédés, elle tendit sa volonté pour atteindre la lumière que semblait représenter cette chose, et, lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, un seul et dernier souvenir s'imposa à elle, un bon souvenir dont la lumière suffit à elle seule à fissurer les ténèbres qui s'étaient accumulés dans son esprit.

Le néant se dissipa et soudain, elle se réveilla dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté ce qui lui semblait être des années auparavant.

* * *

La nature des mouvements de la jeune fille sembla se modifier, puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

_-Yuna! Ça va?_ Demanda une voix inquiète.

Le contact mit quelques secondes à se faire dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, puis lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans les bras de Sasuke, elle se blottit contre lui en pleurant de soulagement avant de làcher dans un soupir.

_-Non! Ça va pas terrible! Mais c'était encore pire juste avant._

Le ninja, inquiet, lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pour elle pendant qu'il s'angoissait de la voir devenir livide, et elle lui raconta, tout, tous les mauvais souvenirs ressuscités par le sabre.

* * *

_-Tu as bientôt fini Yuna?_

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le ninja entrer dans le dortoir.

-_Euh... Oui, oui, juste quelques minutes!_

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke ; Kosuke avait un jour jugé utile de lui expliquer que la notion du temps n'était pas la même pour les hommes et les femmes, et que quelques minutes pour une femme pouvait bien vite se transformer en une bonne demi heure.

Repenser à collègue si protectrice raviva dans la mémoire de Sasuke les souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

* * *

Finalement il n'y avait pas eu de petit déjeuner, Yuna ayant fini sa matinée à trouver le réconfort dans les bras de son amant.

De retour auprès des autres guerriers, Sasuke fut accueilli par les quolibets de Jinpachi.

-_Alors petit Sasuke,_ avait il dit du ton réservé aux blagues graveleuses, son éternelle pipe au bec, _on as eu du mal à se dépètrer d'une jolie paire de cuisses?_

L'instant d'après le guerrier pouvait tester lui même la solidité et le poids du kendama qu'il avaiit fabriqué pour son jeune collègue, ainsi que le mauvais caractère de ce dernier.

_-Chi on peut même plus plaijanter!_ Déplora t-il, le nez défoncé par la lourde boule de bois.

Après un repas pour le moins copieux (ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois où l'on vit le benjamin de l'équipe se resservir en râgout d'ours), Sasuke s'éloigna du groupe, l'esprit occupé par de sombres pensées... Tellement occupé qu'après le nez de Jinpachi, ce furent ses doigts qui firent les frais d'une rencontre violente avec la boule de son bilboquet.

Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, il làcha une bordée de juron qui s'interrompit en entendant une voix douce, calme et mêlée d'une petite pointe d'humour dire :

_-C'est pas beau de jurer Sasuke, tu devrais le savoir! Et en plus ça n'arrange pas les problèmes._

La personne à qui appartenait cette voix avait un beau visage, rond et souriant, aux lèvres fines, entouré de cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'aux épaules, ses vêtements étaient en soie violette ornée de motifs floraux. Son aspect fortement androgyne que ce soit au niveau du visage ou des vêtements perdait toutefois un peu de son effet du fait des jolies rondeurs typiquement féminines qu'elle arborait.

La mauvaise nouvelle pour Sasuke était qu'il n'était pas seul, comme il l'aurait désiré, la bonne était que le gêneur (ou plutôt la gêneuse) se trouvait ici être Kosuke, la doublure de Yukimura et surtout la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai des problèmes Kosuke?_ Demanda t-il, étonné que l'on puisse lire si facilement en lui.

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger avant de répondre.

_-Enfin Sasuke, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait! Et même sans ça, cela fait trois ans qu'on ne t'as pas vu te blesser avec ton kendama! Ça crève les yeux que tu as la tête ailleurs!_

Elle se rapprocha et se permit quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à avoir le droit de faire : le prendre dans ses bras comme une mère prendrait son fils.

_-...Raconte! Ça te fera du bien! Ça a un rapport avec Yuna?_

_-Oui, en fait..._

La réponse du jeune homme s'arréta dans sa gorge tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Quand lui avait-il parlé de Yuna?

-_Question pertinente!_ Répondit-elle, avant de laisser les traits de son visage se relâcher dans un grand sourire naïf. _Mais comme tu le sais, rien n'est impossible à apprendre pour un guerrier de Sanada!_

_-Kosuke! _Grogna le garçon qui n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des traits d'esprit.

_-Non, sérieusement, c'est Sire Yukimura qui m'a vendu la mèche. Il m'en a parlé, des fois que tu aurais besoin de conseils avec les femmes, mas ne t'inquiète pas, Jinpachi plaisantait tout à l'heure, en fait il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi tu étais aussi en retard. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet, tu disais qu'il y avait un problème avec Yuna?_

Sasuke s'expliqua, un peu hésitant.

_-Oui! En fait, jusqu'à présent ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, mais... Elle est vraiment malheureuse là où elle est et je me demandais si..._

_-...Si il n'existerait pas un moyen de lui venir en aide._ Compléta la doublure de Yukimura. _Mais rassure moi, tu n'envisageais quand même pas de la faire sortir de force?_

Le rougissement de son fils d'adoption lui fournit sa réponse.

_-Dites moi que je rêve! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps,_ commença t'elle à le sermonner, _ton amie Yuna est une prostituée, que ça te plaise ou non elle appartient au propriétaire de la maison close! Si tu la libérais par la force, vous deviendriez des criminels en fuite, et si ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, ça le serait pour elle!_

La kunoichi arréta son sermon en voyant l'expression triste de son jeune collègue. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, d'abord à cause de son affection pour lui (et aussi, il fallait l'avouer, de l'attendrissement qu'elle éprouvait à imaginer son ''petit'' Sasuke amoureux) mais surtout parce qu'elle le savait un peu tête brûlée...et très têtu!

_-Bon! Je crois que je vais devoir t'aider, ne serait ce que pour t'éviter de faire des idioties. Le plus simple,_ expliqua t'elle, _si tu tiens vraiment à la libérer totalement, serait de racheter ton amie, seulement pour ça, il faut de l'argent._

_-Tu as une idée?_ Demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

_-Peut être. Je pense à essayer de défendre ta cause devant un conseil des guerriers, si ça marche, tu pourras faire libérer ton amie de façon plus ''civilisée'', par contre il va falloir que tu évites tout ce qui pourrait passer pour de la corruption dans les jours qui viennent. D'accord!_

Le jeune homme acquiesca, si ça pouvait l'aider à réaliser ses projets.

_-Parfait!_ Dit elle.

Au moment de repartir, elle se retourna soudainement vers Sasuke et lui lança.

_-Ah, au fait, la prochaine fois que vous vous faites des câlins ta copine et toi, t'est prié de te protéger, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter pour toi!_

L'adolescent piqua un fard ; comment Kosuke faisait-elle pour toujours en savoir autant?

_-Ton odeur!_ Chuchota-t-elle en réponse à sa question silencieuse. _Tu portes un parfum de femme mêlé à une odeur typique des étreintes amoureuses, j'avais juste à être un peu attentive pour le sentir._

Sur ces mots, elle disparut, laissant Sasuke réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'il soit victime d'une machination ourdie par les femmes pour le faire rougir un maximum de fois en un minimum de temps.

* * *

_Après quelques jours, Kosuke avait réuni l'ensemble de ses huits collègues pour un conseil exceptionnel des dix guerriers, leur avait présenté la situation et avait lancé le débat pour décider si, oui ou non, Sasuke pourrait compter sur le soutien de sa ''famille'' dans sa tentative._

Ce n'était visiblement pas gagné, Saizo n'étant pas vraiment très chaud.

_-Enfin Kosuke, soit réaliste, on ne peut se permettre de lui fournir les moyens de ses projets, c'est triste à dire mais sa situation est sans issue, il va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il ne peut venir en aide à cette jeune fille._

_-Il ne s'y fera pas Saizo! Tu sais bien que lorsque Sasuke est déterminé, on peut dire n'importe quoi, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis, en plus, la discipline n'as jamais été son fort, et même toi il ne t'obéit pas. Je sais que ce que je demande est énorme! Mais le fait est qu'il est préférable, dans notre intérèt, de s'assurer que Sasuke ne fasse pas une bêtise, et pour ça le meilleur moyen serait, de façon exceptionelle, de le soutenir._

-_Moi je suis d'accord avec Saizo!_ Affirma l'ainé des Nyudos. _On ne peut se permettre de céder au caprice d'un gamin, fut-il aussi fort que Sasuke. S'il n'est pas capable d'endurer ce genre de déconvenues, je suis désolé mais il ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme un ninja._

_-Dis moi, c'est le fait que, malgré ta ''grande beauté'', Sasuke ait plus de succès que toi avec la gente féminine qui te rend aussi dur avec lui, Seikai!_ Répliqua Jinpachi avant de tirer sa pipe de ses lèvres de sa main valide. _Moi je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal, une nouvelle tête, ça mettrait un peu d'animation._

_-Et puis si la p'tite apprend à faire la cuisine, y'aura plus d'problèmes lorsque je serais envoyée en mission!_ Argumenta Kamanosuke.

_-Encore faudrait-il qu'elle apprenne à faire la cuisine comme toi, Kamanosuke._ Fit remarquer Issa Nyudo. _Non, franchement, ça m'ennuie d'avoir à dire ça, mais je crois que ça nous apporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose._

_-C'est vrai qu'avec le matériel et les explosifs qu'on a ici, un accident serait vite arrivé_, renchérit la petite voix de Rokuro Mochizuki, _et puis... C'est quand même une somme qu'il nous faut réunir!_

_-Les caisses ne sont pas si vides que ça, et après soyez certains que moi et Sasuke feront de notre mieux pour rembourser ce qui aura été emprunté..._

_-Kosuke, je te le répète, renonce à cette idée!_ L'interrompit Saizo. _Tu est bien placée pour savoir que les histoires de coeur..._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, soudainement pétrifié par le regard désapprobateur de la majorité des guerriers et par celui, assassin, de Kosuke.

_-... Que les histoires de coeur finissent toujours mal chez les guerriers de Sanada, que l'on est des soldats, que l'on n'a pas le droit d'aimer et d'avoir une vie affective, que tout cela nous sera repris tôt ou tard par le conseil des guerriers, c'est sans doute cela que vous vouliez dire sire Kirigakure!_ Dit elle d'une voix froide.

Cela faisait des années que Kosuke n'avait pas prononcé son nom avec tant de distance, elle était visiblement furieuse.

_-...Je suis désolé Kosuke, je n'aurais pas dû..._

_-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!_ S'écria t-elle. _Oui, la dernière personne à avoir eu des problèmes avec le conseil des guerriers c'était moi, mais étant donné que pour faire un bébé il faut être deux, tu est donc on ne peut plus mal placé pour m'en faire la remarque!_

_-Oh, oh, oh! Du calme tout les deux!_ Intervint Juzo. _Kosuke, ne lui en veux pas, ça avait beau être maladroit, la remarque de Saizo partait d'une bonne intention..._

Kosuke se retint de répliquer, malgré son jeune âge Juzo était considéré comme l'un des plus sages parmi les guerriers et Kosuke se doutait que ce qu'il avait à dire méritait d'être écouté.

_-...Il voulait simplement te faire remarquer qu'à trop t'impliquer dans cette histoire, tu risque une autre déception, ce qui, si on se fie à ta réaction la dernière fois, risquerait de plomber singulièrement l'ambiance ainsi que ton moral et ce pour une certaine durée._

Il marqua un temps d'arrèt avant de se tourner vers Saizo.

_-Quand à toi, n'oublie pas que les situations ne sont pas comparables : la dernière fois nous étions en guerre, et sa grossesse aurait éloigné Kosuke des combats pendant plusieurs mois, ce que nous ne pouvions nous permettre. Ici, Sasuke resterait mobilisable malgré tout et nous ne sommes de toute façon pas dans une situation d'urgence._

Une fois certain que ses deux collègues était calmé, il acheva son intervention.

_-Pour ma part, je suis partagé : d'un côté je dois reconnaître que cela aurait sans aucun doute des répercussions positives ne serait ce qu'en rendant Sasuke moins sauvage, mais d'un autre côté je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse se le permettre, économiquement parlant._

_-En d'autres termes,_ résuma Rokuro Unno en égrenant machinalement son chapelet,_ on a un vote blanc et quatre voix de chaque côté._

_-Quatres voix de chaque côté?_ _Je ne te savais pas sentimental, Unno!_ S'étonna son homonyme.

_-Ce n'est pas du sentimentalisme._ Répondit le bras droit de Yukimura de sa voix calme. _Simplement du sens stratégique : si Sasuke est heureux, il n'en sera que plus acharné à défendre le clan qui lui a permis ce bonheur. J'ai juste le souci de faire de Sasuke une arme aussi puissante que possible, et je pense que le prédecesseur de ce dernier m'aurait approuvé!_

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, avant d'être rompu par Saizo.

_-Il y a égalité du nombre de voix, la proposition ne peut doncde toute façonêtre retenue..._

_-...À moins qu'une voix de dernière minute ne vienne faire pencher la balance!_

Tous se retournèrent vivement et virent sortir d'un recoin de la pièce, une bouteille de saké à la main, un étrange personnage qui aurait pu être le frère de Kosuke tant la ressemblance, autant au niveau physique que vestimentaire, était frappante. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait senti la présence de leur chef, le jeune général Yukimura Sanada

_-Salut !_ Lança t'il, un grand sourire naïf scotché sur les lèvres.

_-Sire Yukimura, vous vouliez donner votre avis?_

_-Oui ! Je suis partisan d'aider Sasuke à faire libérer son amie ._

_-Et donc,à la majorité de cinq voix contre quatre, la proposition est acceptée,_ annonça l'homme au chapelet, _désolé Saizo. La décision étant prise, je crois que le conseil est terminé._

Les guerriers commencèrent à se lever et à retourner à leur activités : cuisine pour certains, surveillance, fabrication d'explosifs ou inspection et entretien du matériel pour d'autres.

Kosuke, pour sa part, se dirigea vers sire Sanada pour le remercier de son aide lors du débat.

_-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Kosuke!_ Répondit-il, débarassé de son masque de gentil ivrogne. _Je vous le répète souvent mais plus que de simples soldats, vous êtes presque ma famille, il me semble normal de vous faire des cadeaux de temps en temps, même si ils coûtent cher. En plus..._

Le masque souriant refit son apparition, bien que Kosuke aurait juré que l'expression de son employeur avait été un court instant d'une gravité rare.

_-...En plus, je trouve ça trop mignon que Sasuke se soit trouvé une petite amie ! Rien n'est plus beau que d'être amoureux , tu trouves pas Kosuke ?_

Kosuke aquiesca, bien que la dernière phrase de Yukimura lui ait donné la raison de cette bonne humeur forcée.

Il était vrai que la seule femme que sire Yukimura ait aimé était morte pendant la guerre, tuée par les soldats alliés des Tokugawa lors de la prise de la capitale du fief des Sanada. À bien y réfléchir, c'était d'ailleurs depuis ce jour qu'il était devenu le guerrier qu'il était, aussi continuellement inquiet pour ses alliés qu'impitoyable pour ses ennemis.

Oui, à la réflexion Sire Yukimura agissait sans doute aussi pour donner à Sasuke une chance de connaître le bonheur qui lui avait été refusé avec Mizuki.

* * *

_Après avoir remercié chaleureusement (en tout cas de son point de vue) Yukimura et Kosuke pour leur aide, Sasuke retourna au quartier des plaisirs pour faire libérer Yuna._

En pénétrant dans le bordel, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers le personnage le plus influent du lieu à portée de vue : l'armoire à glace dont il avait depuis appris qu'elle s'appelait Gonzo.

En le voyant, le gros type se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire hypocrite, signifiant clairement que si Sasuke n'avait pas été lié à un de leurs plus gros clients, il l'aurait chassé à coup de pieds. Le ninja lui expliqua les raisons de sa visite avant de sortir une bourse gonflée d'argent, le tout avec le grand sourire que seul donne le sentiment de dominer complètement un rapport de force contre une personne déplaisante (après tout, il avait tout les éléments pour appuyer sa demande, l'autre imbécile ne pouvait qu'y accéder sans rien maitriser).

Seulement Sasuke avait peut être un peu sous estimé l'esprit retors de son adversaire.

_-Y'a pas assez!_ Dit sèchement l'homme après avoir compté la monnaie.

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut, cédant la place à une moue méfiante.

_-Je vous demande pardon! Vous avez dû vous tromper dans votre compte!_

Il avait une confiance aveugle dans les capacités de calcul de Yukimura et Juzo, si ils lui avaient dit qu'il y avait assez, c'est qu'il y avait assez.

_-Quand bien même, la fille que tu demandes vaut au moins deux fois plus petit! Et maintenant si t'as pas les moyens de payer, tu dég..._

Sasuke ne lui avait pas laissé finir sa phrase, dégainant à une vitesse stupéfiante avant de murmurer d'une voix glaçante.

_-Kosuke m'avait conseillé de ne pas faire de vagues, mais au fond je crois que ça m'aurais déçu! Alors écoutes moi bien gros tas, il y a assez d'argent dans cette bourse, nous le savons tout les deux, donc maintenant tu envoies quelqu'un chercher Yuna! Immédiatement!_

Quelques instants plus tard, son amie parut et après une rapide mise au point remonta se préparer...

* * *

_-Dis moi Sasuke,_ demanda l'adolescente en bouclant son baluchon, _t'as pas peur que l'autre idiot ne fasse appel à la sécurité pour nous arréter? Pas que je m'inquiète outre mesure pour nous, mais je préfèrerais éviter un bain de sang!_

Le ninja réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

_-Je pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes, il m'a vu ou plutôt ne m'a pas vu dégainer, il sait donc que ses molosses n'ont aucune chance, il n'osera pas risquer qu'ils soient blessés, c'est un gestionnaire._

_-Oui, enfin,_ ajouta t'elle avec son petit sourire habituel, _c'est surtout un con, et les cons ça ose tout!_

_-On verra bien. Bon, on y va?_

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui (trop près au goût de Sasuke d'ailleurs) et lui murmura d'une voix suave:

_-Trente secondes monsieur l'impatient, j'ai encore une chose une dernière chose à faire..._

Le garçon sentait une des mains de Yuna se faire étrangement caressante.

_«...qu'est ce qui lui prend, c'est pas le moment...»_

_-...Et pour cela j'aurai besoin..._

Elle se recula vivement et son expression passa de la séduction à un petit sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle agitait un objet ayant assez peu sa place dans les mains d'une jeune fille sous le nez de son ami.

_-...De ceci!_

Non, il ne rêvait pas : Yuna venait de lui chaparder un kunaï, et avec élégance s'il vous plait!

Elle inversa sa prise sur la lame tandis que de la main gauche elle décollait sa lourde chevelure de son dos.

_-Soit disant que les cheveux longs çaplait plus les hommes, mais moi je me suis toujours dit que beaucoup plus court ce serait mieux! Tu penses pas?_ Demanda t'elle en raccourcissant ses cheveux jusqu'à la nuque.

L'interrogé répondit par un oui évasif accompagné d'un léger rougissement dont Yuna ne comprit pas la signification.

En fait, une pensée fugace avait traversé l'esprit de Sasuke : de fait les longs cheveux de Yuna lui avaient bouché la vue lorsqu'il l'avait vu se rhabiller quelques jours auparavant... Donc plus court...

_-Bon! Et bien sur ce! On est parti!_ Lança la nouvelle affranchie après avoir rendu son arme à Sasuke.

* * *

_Finalement les craintes de Yuna s'avérèrent non fondées, Gonzo n'avait visiblement pas eu la stupidité d'essayer de faire arréter un guerrier de Sanada (ou alors les hommes du service d'ordre avaient refusé) et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le quartier des plaisirs._

_-Tu vas t'installer chez nous le temps que l'on te trouve un nouvel endroit où vivre et ensuite tu pourras nous rendre visite aussi souvent que tu veux._ Expliqua le jeune ninja à l'ex-prostituée.

_-Ma présence parmi vous poserait-elle problème pour que vous m'envoyiez ailleurs?_

-_Pas vraiment, mais c'est juste que j'ai pensé que tu n'accepterais pas forcément d'avoir à vivre avec un groupe de guerriers et que tu préfèrerais..._

Yuna pouffa de rire.

_-T'est vraiment ir-ré-cu-pé-rable mon pauvre Sasuke, pourquoi voudrais tu que je préfère autre chose lorsque j'ai la possibilité d'être avec toi!_

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, surpris par la déclaration.

_-... Y'a pas à dire, t'as pas le coeur à droite pour rien : aucune empathie!(5) À se demander comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi!_

Sasuke ne réagit pas, et cela inquiéta un peu la jeune fille qui tenta une dernière remarque pour statuer quand à l'état de santé du pauvre garçon.

_-À moins que tu n'ait espéré échapper à la suite de tes leçons, auquel cas je suis désolé de te décevoir!_

Toujours aucune réaction, comme elle le pensait il était sous le choc, sans doute pas l'habitude de s'entendre dire ''je t'aime'', un choc encore plus violent risquait d'être nécessairepour le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Yuna se rapprocha donc de Sasuke et commença à coller ses lèvres contre les siennes ; voyant que la réaction se faisait toujoursattendre, elle accentua le baiser et commença à taquiner la langue du ninja, qui, après quelques instants, commença à reprendre connaissance et à se prendre au jeu des langues enlacées.

Chose à laquelle, par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas en le remettant sur pied, à peine le baiser eut il été fini qu'elle sentit les bras de Sasuke l'entourer et la tête de ce dernier se nicher sur son épaule.

_-...Moi aussi je t'aime!_ Chuchota t-il.

-_Ça c'est pas un scoop! Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais que toi pour comprendre les gens!_

Sasuke se détacha d'elle, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille.

_«...Comment peut elle prendre ça autant à la lé...»._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée que Yuna s'était de nouveau emparée de ses lèvres.

_-...Ceci dit, ça fait quand même plaisir de te l'entendre dire!_ Lança t-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude après avoir rompu le baiser.

Puis, faisant encore une fois honneur à sa réputation de jeune fille énergique, elle quitta les bras de Sasuke avant de le tirer par la main.

_-...C'est que c'est pas tout ça, maison discute, on s'embrasse,et les autres vont finir par nous attendre, et j'ai pas envie de laisser le légendaire ragoût d'ours de ton ami Kamanosuke refroidir!_

* * *

* * *

(1)tokkuri : récipient à saké en porcelaine

(2):l'écorce de saule contient à petite dose un principe actif très utile dans ce genre de cas : l'acide salicylique; plus connu du commun des mortels, l'aspirine (acide acétylsalicylique) en est un dérivé.

(3): le mikan est une sorte de mandarine typiquement japonaise (en tout cas à l'époque), ironiquement (je l'ignorais au moment où j'ai créé le parfum) le district de Wakayama est le plus gros producteur d'agrumes du Japon et surtout de mikans, comme quoi.

(4): le yuzu est aussi un agrume, à mi chemin entre une mandarine et un pamplemousse (je reconnais ça fait large, mais je n'y ai jamais goûté personellement, je ne peux donc être plus précis) avec une odeur tenant plus du deuxième.

(5): équilibre d'énergie, principe du yin et du yang, selon les croyances courantes à l'époque, le coeur se trouvant à gauche contrebalançait l'énergie émanant du côté droit, celui de la main dominante : une personne ne possédant pas cet équilibre était réputée frappé de malédiction, un gaucher était considéré comme maladroit (ce qu'il était de fait puisqu'il devait, selon les conventions, se servir de sa main droite comme si elle était sa main dominante) et un dextrocarde...comme une personne manquant de sensibilité et d'empathie.

**Keikoku sama : _Bon, encore un bon petit chap de fini!_**

**Tokito : _Ouais, un bon petit chap de 20 pages écrites au prix de nombreuses heures de sommeil!_ (Yuna et Tokito pouffent de rire sous le regard noir de Kei')**

**: _Par contre, je sais que ma princesse est la plus belle, mais c'était pasune raisonpour me la piquer!_**

**(Tokito, Sasuke et Yuna se tournent vers l'étrange personnage (un blondinet avec une queue de singe, vêtu d'une chemise à jabot, d'une veste bleue sans manche et d'un jean élimé))**

**Tokito, Sasuke et Yuna : _c'est qui ce type?_**

**? (n°2) (chuchotant à l'oreille de Yuna) : _Mon fiancé, jeune fille!_**

**(Là encore, tous se retournent pour voir la sublime jeune femme aux interminables cheveux bruns qui s'est matérialisé derrière eux et, surprise... c'est la copie conforme de Yuna avec les cheveux longs et quelques années de plus)**

**? (n°2) (s'inclinant en révérence, un grand sourire aux lèvres) : _Grenat di Alexandros, reine d'Alexandrie, enchantée!_**

**Kei' : _Et le clown là bas s'appelle Djidane Tribal, voleur, kidnappeur ou acteur selon les circonstances, c'est effectivement le fiancé de notre jolie ex-princesse. Princesse qui m'a servi de modèle pour te créer Yuna, c'est aussi à elle que tu dois ta coupe au kunaï..._ (Remarque que personne à part Djidane ne l'écoute, Tokito est estomaquée par la ressemblance, Sasuke est obnubilé par la belle Grenat (et probablement en train de rêver à Yuna dans uelques années) et cette dernière est en pleine conversation avec sa ''petite soeur''))**

**Kei' : _Je vois! bon, ben...à bientôt!_**

(Pour l'info, les personnages sus nommés sont tirés de Final Fantasy 9, jeu d'anthologie s'il en est!)


End file.
